


Asgard's Last Omega

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Clint Barton, Clint Is a Good Bro, Don't piss off Frigga, Don't piss off Pepper, Fury ships it, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thor ships it, odin ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Loki attempts to conquer Midgard but his plans change when his and Tony's encounter takes an unexpected turn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read before reading the story:  
> I made this with my own personal twist on the alpha/omega dynamic.  
> Omega/alpha facts for this story:  
> Omegas can bear children  
> Omegas go into heat every three months  
> Omegas only present after coming into physical contact with their fated alpha  
> Omegas by instinct keep other alphas away until claimed by their fated alpha  
> If left unclaimed by an alpha an omega will go insane  
> alphas are driven by instinct to protect their fated omegas and do what's necessary to please them  
> Alpha/beta/omegas are only found among Asgardians in this story however there are exceptions that will be explained in the story

Tony Stark was not known for making the best choices. He knew this, the avengers knew this, and the world knew this. So when he decided to switch out his suits while threatening the god at no point did he question this clearly foolish decision. Loki attempted to control him and failed (thanks arc reactor) so the god grabbed him and flung him to the ground.

Tony would have gotten up except the moment Loki made contact with his body a painful heat filled his body as his insides felt like they were twisting apart. He curled up crying out in pain as the heat increased threatening to burn him from the inside out.

“Truly you pathetic mortals of Midgard cannot be this weak.”

Loki taunted as he slowly approached the curled up Tony who couldn’t understand what was happening to him. Somehow some part of his brain was telling him to reach out for the god. That only he could end this horrid pain. Instead he looked up at the god with a mixture of anger and pain.

He expected Loki to laugh, to taunt him more, or at least kill him. Instead he found the god stepping back shocked and speechless. The scepter in hand capable of ending his life or even his bare hands if he wanted yet the god surprised him. Loki threw the scepter away and fell to his knees in front of Tony. Confused by his actions Tony watched as an odd smile crossed his face and he held his hand out to him.

“Never would I have dreamed the first omega to appear in so long would be my mate.”

Tony had no idea what he was talking about but the pain was so bad he could barely think straight. All he knew was his body was demanding contact with Loki so he crawled to the god unable to muster the strength to stand. The moment his hand grabbed Loki’s the pain eased to the point he no longer cried out.

“Tony Stark, the man of iron. You are my mate.”

Tony looked up at Loki and in his eyes he could see his own. They were lined with gold and it confused him. He realized he had just crawled to the god trying to control their world and pulled away only to have the pain return full force.

“Please omega, you must keep contact with me or you may not survive the changes to your body.”

Loki pulled Stark to him and held him making the pain once again stop and the heat lessened. Outside Loki heard the portal open to allow the chitauri through. With Tony in his arms his mind that had been set on taking over Midgard was suddenly clear. He remembered the torment he suffered at the hands of the chitauri. He remembered them making him choose where he would lead their forces. He hated Odin but he would not bring those creatures to Asgard to harm Thor or his mother. Looking down at Tony he regretted even more having picked Midgard.

“Just because I’m out of commission doesn’t mean the others won’t stop your army.”

Loki gave a slight chuckle but Tony noticed the pain in it and the god’s eyes.

“If I had known my fated mate was here I would never have chosen Midgard over Asgard. I did not have a choice omega. Would you have let the only people who ever remained beside you fall?”

Tony was to confused by Loki’s sudden change in behavior but with the contact he was able to think again.

“Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for me and regretting your choice in trying to conquer our planet?” He tried to give a charming grin but his body still felt weird and it was impossible to force the grin with the god.

“The chitauri would have attacked Midgard or Asgard whether I led them or not. I just couldn’t handle the pain from their constant torture anymore but I will not let them harm you my omega. What would you have me do?”

“Well preferably let me go fight your army but seeing as I can’t be away from you any suggestions?”

Tony had no idea why he needed contact with Loki but he’d figure it out later when the pain was gone for good. Loki looked outside the tower where the chitauri’s army had already come through and were attacking the city.

“If your world falls you would not forgive me, correct?”

Tony gave Loki a look as the god looked down at him.

“Really? Yeah I think that would be a deal breaker for whatever is going on here.”

Loki nodded as he picked up Tony with ease and retrieved the scepter. Tony didn’t fight Loki as the taller man carried him to where he had the portal being kept open. Before he could do anything one of the chitauri landed by him as if knowing his new intentions. It attempted to attack him but Loki’s magic shielded them before he killed the creature. Tony looked at him impressed while ignoring the fact he was being carried around by the one who moments ago had been their enemy.

“Nice, you gotta teach me how you do that.” Tony said a bit interested in Loki's magic.

Loki grinned as he held the scepter to the device.

“Anything you wish omega.”

He watched as Loki used the scepter to close the portal. Quite a few of the chitauri had already come through along with several large creatures that were knocking into buildings as they destroyed the city.

“Well that defiantly helps.  So the team kind of needs me so is there any way to go be iron man without you know, overbearing pain that makes me almost useless?”

“I can use my magic to postpone the change but it will increase your risks and make it far worse when it starts again.”

“Alright let’s do that then.”

Loki looked at him concerned but gave a slight nod as he worked his magic. When he put Tony down and stepped away he found the pain didn’t return.

“Alright JARVIS, I need my suit.”

Tony held his hands up to let the suit scan the wrist bands. Loki watched with interest as Tony was suited up and ready to go.

“I will not allow you go alone omega. I cannot risk losing my mate.”

Tony didn’t question it as he picked up Loki and carried him with him to where Steve and Thor were fighting on the ground. Both stared in shock when he landed with Loki by his side.

“Tony why would you bring Loki here?”

Thor stood ready to face Loki but Tony quickly tried to explain the situation that he honestly had no idea about.

“So I’m apparently some kind of omega thing, I don’t know but Loki’s on our side and totally has my back. Now that’s out of the way what’s the plan Cap?”

Steve looked confused while Thor shot a look of disbelief to Loki.

“Brother you expect me to believe this is not another of your tricks? Midgard does not have the same status as those of Asgard. Even if they did no omega has been born in years.”

“I think perhaps we should have this conversation when we are not at war.”

One of the chitauri attempted to attack them while they were talking but Loki’s magic protected not just him and Tony but the other two as well. Thor threw his hammer at the creature before turning to Loki.

“We will speak of this later but do not think this means I believe your lies.”

“It is no lie brother but I am perfectly fine with you distrusting me.”

Steve didn’t understand Tony trusting Loki so easily but with the battle on their hands he didn’t have time to question Tony’s choices. They fought their way through the chitauri that had come through and after Bruce rejoined them to take down the large creatures they managed to win without suffering any major loss from their team.

Natasha and Steve were shocked to see Loki actively fighting on their side though he made certain to remain close to Tony even when he flew off to do his thing. Hawkeye mentioned several times what Loki was doing unable to trust the god even after he saved him from a few surprise attacks.

The battle over they stood all looking at Loki wondering if the god would attempt to run off to avoid capture. The god made no move as he stood by Tony and even handed over the scepter to Tony having no need for it now that he wasn't taking over the world.

“Stark my magic will not be able to hold off the change much longer.”

Tony lifted his face plate to finally ask Loki what the hell was going on. He didn’t understand any of this omega stuff he was talking about.

“So what exactly is an omega and why the hell does it hurt so much?”

“The pain is only temporary. You’re body when presented as an omega changes to allow for bearing children.”

The others were staring at Tony in shock while Tony stood speechless. Thor looked to Tony refusing to believe Loki.

“Man of iron, is what my brother says true?”

Tony looked at the blonde god uncertain of how to process this information.

“Um I’m human, not some omega thing from your world.”

Loki gave a curious look to Thor.

“Omegas are only of Asgard. Perhaps somewhere among his ancestors is an Asgardian?”

Thor approached Tony and without thinking Tony raised his hand ready to fire at the god.

“Don’t come near me.”

Loki smiled at Thor who was shocked by Tony’s actions. Tony didn’t understand why he was trying to protect himself from their ally either. Something in his body was screaming for him to protect himself though and he couldn’t ignore it.

“As I said, my magic cannot hold off the change for much longer. Might I suggest not trying to get yourself killed brother?”

Thor kept his distance but didn’t stop from questioning Tony.

“Man of iron I cannot simply let Loki remain here even if he is your mate. He must return to Asgard to face punishment for his crimes here.”

Tony looked at the other members of his team before he returned his face plate and grabbed Loki. He knew none of them believed Loki but he knew how to prove this wasn't a trick. With everything going on with S.H.I.E.L.D he had JARVIS record what went on his Stark tower just in case.

“Follow me guys.”

Loki didn’t fight Tony as he was carried back to Stark tower. Once they were all regrouped there and Tony was out of his suit he had JARVIS  show the recording of what happened with him and Loki. He knew it might not help Loki’s case but at least it showed Loki wasn’t lying and had willingly closed the portal and helped them. When the recording was nearing its end Loki’s magic failed in stopping the change as Tony collapsed in pain.

“So it’s true, you are an omega.”

Loki held Tony to stop the pain but the others having no idea what was happening refused to simply let Loki go.

“So what, because Tony is an omega he needs Loki near him?”

Thor had a grim look on his face as he answered Clint.

“Tony’s body is changing as Loki had said. If we remove him from his side now he may not survive the change. As Tony is older than most for the change of presenting as an omega it will take longer and as they spend more time by each others side they will be unable to resist officially bonding as alpha and omega. If they bond I will be unable to take Loki back to Asgard.”

Tony curled up next to Loki already understanding not being able to resist. He felt like his mind was become cloudy as his body demanded more contact with Loki. He didn’t like not having control over his body and the feeling of moisture on his backside was becoming concerning.

“We’ll get him to a hospital so he’ll be taken care of while you take Loki back to Asgard.” Steve offered hoping to somehow get Loki back to Asgard and off the planet.

“You’re Midgardian healer will not be equipped to handle what’s happening to Tony.  Even if he does survive the change an omega cannot remain unmated. If their soul mate does not claim them the omega’s scent will increase to attract another alpha. As Midgard has no alphas or omegas Tony will suffer madness and surely parish without a mate.”

The group continued to discuss the matter of Tony and Loki’s situation until Loki finally stood and practically shouted, “Enough!”

He made sure to keep his hand on Tony’s head to give him the contact he needed to ease the pain. His gaze was darkened with anger and his eyes lined with the red of his alpha nature. The avengers stood on alert in case the god decided to fight.

“I care not what you think of me. As an alpha I will protect my mate and do what I must to please him. If you intend to take me from his side I will fight for I will not and cannot allow my mate to die. If you insist on continuing to argue do so away from my mate.”

Loki didn’t wait for them to decide what to do as he picked up Tony who snuggled against him and carried him from the room. Once they were gone Natasha looked to Thor for more answers.

“He said he cannot allow him to die.”

Thor nodded.

“The bond between fated mates is unique. For him to lose his soul mate would be as though to lose half of himself. It could very well kill him should Tony parish.”

“He was trying to conquer our world and now he’s suddenly in love with Tony?”

Thor nodded understanding Clint’s suspicions of the sudden change.

“For an alpha and omega that are fated for each other the alpha is compelled to do what is needed to protect and make their mate happy while the omega in nature becomes a source of calming for our normally more aggressive nature. The fact Loki changed sides means Tony made it clear he would not stand by if Loki continued as he was. For now with Tony by his side I do not believe Loki is anymore a threat to your world. I will have to speak with my father about Loki’s fate though. I’m certain he did not think of the possibility an omega resided within Midgard or that he would be Loki’s mate.”

Thor turned to retrieve the tesseract but Steve stepped in his path to stop him.

“Tony is human. These things you’re talking about don’t exist in our world so how did Tony became something like this? How do we know this isn’t a trick?”

Thor sighed heavily having wondered the same thing.

“As it was mentioned before it is more than likely Tony has some Asgardian blood in him. It would be wise not to upset my brother or Tony anymore over this matter. The man of iron is quite the opponent in his suit of metal but with the changes he will be going through it is likely his strength will increase as well. Asgardians are naturally far stronger than those of Midgard and though omegas are weaker than alphas they are still something to fear in battle.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when Odin comes to see the omega for himself and Tony decides to break up with Pepper

Loki held Tony while they lay on the bed in his room. Tony had fallen asleep as the changes within him drained his strength. Even with him asleep Loki could feel the omega’s strength as he gripped his hand.

“You are indeed of Asgardian blood. I feel your strength not meant of one of Midgard.” He whispered into the omega’s hair.

He had taken to petting the omega as his own need for contact increased as Tony’s sweet scent of an omega filled his senses. He would not claim his mate until he was given consent but as the hours ticked by he felt his resolve weaken. It was only his alpha nature to protect his mate that kept him from claiming him while he slept.

His senses were nearly overwhelmed by the omega’s scent when he felt someone in the room with him. He shot a look around the room as he demanded, “Show yourself.”

The room was dark as the windows had been blacked out to allow Tony rest. Loki had quickly gotten use to the AI his mate called JARVIS and had relied on the voice to help him make Tony comfortable.

“I see that Heimdall was right. I would not believe it if I had not seen it for myself.”

Loki wrapped a protective arm around Tony ready to use all his power to protect his mate from Odin.

“I will not let you take him from me.”

Odin gave Loki a sorrowful look as he shook his head.

“I know the damage that losing an omega soul mate can do Loki. I only came to see the truth with my own eyes. I will make sure Thor knows to leave you to your mate and should you wish to return home you’re mate will be welcomed as well.”

Loki looked doubtful of Odin’s words but he relaxed a bit.

“Odin I-”

“Loki regardless of your hatred for me I am still your father.”

Loki paused before giving in. His anger had calmed considerably since having Tony by his side.

“Father I am not Asgardian by blood. How is it I have a mate of my own?”

Odin studied Loki a moment before he answered.

“The magic I used when I took you as my son altered more than just your appearance. It was a side effect of my magic that I did not believe would harm you.”

Loki said nothing as he thought over what Odin was telling him. When he spoke again his tone was softer and it was clear with every passing moment his hatred for Odin lessened.

“Father the humans will not trust me and I may end up imprisoned away from my mate. Will you protect him should I be unable to?”

He didn’t want to ask Odin for help but he could not imagine anything happening to his mate. He would not let his own foolish actions result in Tony being harmed.

“I will deal with the humans. Just remember to visit Asgard from time to time. You’re mother misses you.” Seeing the look of disbelief on Loki’s face he added, “Heimdall told me of what you said. You underwent great torture at the hands of the chitauri that brought you to attack this world. You have righted your wrongs and I have faith you won’t attempt to harm Midgard again.”

Loki said nothing to Odin as he vanished. He decided not to dwell on the fact Odin had come to see if it was true that an omega existed. Loki knew Odin probably hoped through Tony that more omegas would be born. Though Loki could feel his instincts telling him to mate with Tony and have the beautiful omega carry his young he would not push for things he knew would take time with the one from Midgard.

“You smell odd.” Tony muttered as he began to stir from his sleep.

“It is worry you smell on me. When you learn the scents of each emotion I will be unable to hide anything from you.”

Tony nodded as he yawned and attempted to fully wake up.

“I felt moisture back when the others were arguing over what was happening.”

Loki smiled having smelled the slick Tony began leaking. He’d been aroused being so close to his mate but he would explain all these things in time.

“Will you allow me to remain beside you omega?”

Tony looked Loki over admitting that the god of mischief was quite good looking. He was however in a committed relationship with a certain head of his company and that was going to take a while to straighten out.

“I kind of need you by my side so I’m pretty sure that’s decided for me already.”

Loki looked troubled by his answer and Tony knowing the god had already attempted to take over the world he tried to correct himself to make it clear.

“Believe me, I’m all for going at it with you. You’re fucking hot as hell. I am however not going to cheat so I kind of need to explain this whole you’re my soul mate thing and hope I don’t have to hire a new CEO.”

Tony got out of the bed feeling both hungry and in need of a shower. He felt something odd dried on his legs and wondered if it was whatever he’d felt earlier.

“So I’m going to shower and get food. You coming?”

Loki shook his head as he remained on the bed.

“I believe the changes your body was going through are complete. You shouldn’t need me to remain beside you though I suspect your body will still instinctively desire me.”

Tony shrugged as he went to the bathroom to shower. The moment he away from Loki the pain didn’t start but he felt that same heat as before. He noticed the bulge in his pants and knew the god hadn’t been lying about his body desiring him. He attempted to relieve himself in the shower but it was clear his body wasn’t going to be satisfied until it had the sexy alien god. Bathed and dressed Tony found himself in the kitchen staring at the other avengers who had decided to stay in his home.

“Hey guys.” He waved wondering if he’d have to fight his way to the fridge.

“Fury asked us to keep an eye on you.” Natasha said not looking up from the file she was reading.

Clint was eating breakfast and made it clear he didn’t like Loki who was standing oddly close to Tony. Steve was sitting there silently looking at him after pausing from his conversation with Bruce while Thor had somehow gotten a hold of some pop tarts. Tony couldn’t recall having any on hand but assumed someone had made a trip out.

“Man of iron, the man of Fury has approved of your relationship with Loki.”

Tony looked confused and noticed Clint looked even less happy at the comment.

“First of all, no relationship yet. Second of all how did Fury hear about this?”

Steve shook his head while Natasha finally looked up from her files.

“Well Fury needed an update on what happened seeing as we were all over the news and it was showing for the whole country to see our so called enemy working alongside one of earth’s mightiest heroes. Fury was angry until he got a surprise visitor from Odin who explained this could be a union of our worlds and Fury prefers an entire world of alien gods be an ally instead of an enemy.”

“Fury would like us to remind you not to mess this up by the way.” Bruce commented looking a little intrigued by the entire situation.

Tony could understand Bruce’s interest as a scientist but he honestly didn’t need everyone else here. Somehow their presence reminded him of a certain problem though. Dealing with Pepper was going to be a bit difficult and though he didn’t need to be near Loki his body clearly wasn’t going to stop what it was doing until it had him.

“So are you guys just going to hang around all day?”

None of them showed signs of moving so Tony continued, “Well then I’m going to need you all to baby sit Loki.”

Everyone shot a look at him including Loki who was confused as to why his mate was leaving him with his allies that clearly hated him.

“Yeah this whole soul mate conversation I have to have with Pepper should probably be just the two of us.”

“But being apart from him will harm you.” Bruce said concerned about Tony being hurt.

Tony ignored Bruce and walked away to let Loki explain the pain wasn’t a problem anymore. When he got to far from Loki though his body became unbearably hot and he was almost certain if he looked back he’d end up trying to have sex with him right there and then.

“So anyone for bets on how far he goes before he calls for his boyfriend?” Clint asked mockingly.

Steve and Thor shot the archer a look but Natasha had slight grin as she replied, “Fifty says he calls right after he breaks up with Pepper.”

Clint didn’t have that much faith in Tony’s ability as he took the bet and added, “I say he doesn’t get out of the building before JARVIS tells Loki to go hug his boyfriend.”

Loki stared at the group meant to be the omega’s friends and comrades. Confused and worried he sat down unable to stop himself from following after Tony if he remained standing. Several hours later Natasha had won the bet and Tony had to insist Loki not go kill Pepper when he returned home with a very red cheek. It was clear from the reddish hand print on his face he'd been hit several times.

“So are you having to hire a new CEO?” Bruce asked trying to steer the conversation away from Loki’s determination to make Pepper pay for harming his mate.

“Nope but I do have to give her a raise. That woman is ruthless when it comes to negotiating.”

Tony said it smiling but he looked tired from fighting the urge to return to Loki before he finished his business with Pepper.

“Man of iron if you are finished with your relationship with the lady Pepper you should precede with Loki. I cannot understand how you’ve managed this long when the bond between alpha and omega is said to be irresistible.”

Tony raised a brow curious if Thor was just an idiot or if he was the best wing man ever. He was really trying to get Loki laid and it was weird. Still Tony couldn’t deny he basically wanted to jump Loki regardless of who was in the room at the moment.

“How about you all go home and I do what I want?”

He made a shooing motion hoping they’d leave but none of them budged from where they were sitting. Tony rolled his eyes as he pointed at them.

“I’ll let Fury know you’re the ones who messed this up.”

That seemed to move them along and once the other avengers were gone Tony span around and tackled Loki. As he landed on the god his hips were moving on their own as he attempted to grind against Loki’s crotch. Loki was amused at Tony’s increased strength and would have to question Odin later on just how far back in Tony’s family was someone from Asgard.

“Omega.” Loki growled flinging Tony over his shoulder to go to the bedroom.

“Alpha, my body feels like it’s on fire.” Tony whined attempting to thrust against Loki’s body as he held him.

Loki smiled as he tossed the omega onto the bed. He used more strength than he would a normal mortal as Tony was much stronger now that he’d fully presented as an omega. Loki pressed his body against Tony’s as he inhaled the scent of his omega. Loki had no love for sweet things but that quickly changed as the overwhelming sweet scent of Tony filled his senses.

“My omega.” He said before kissing the smaller man’s neck.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki unable to stop the whimper that escaped his lips needing to feel contact with the god’s body. Loki used his magic to remove their clothing as he captured Tony’s lips. They were soft and warm against his much cooler lips but this seemed to please the omega as he moaned into his mouth. Loki was still kissing Tony as he began stroking the omega with one hand and began tracing a finger over his entrance with the other. Tony moaned as he began thrusting into Loki’s fist not even questioning the slick leaking out of him.

“Omega before I take you may I show you my true self?”

Tony was to caught up with the pleasure to fully hear the question as he nodded.

“Anything you want alpha.”

Loki kept stroking Tony as he allowed his Jotun form to show. When Tony saw the change his eyes widened and Loki expected his mate to retreat in disgust. He was shocked when Tony pulled him closer and kissed him without hesitation. Loki opened his mouth for the tongue demanding entrance while eagerly opening his mate up needing to fill the omega beneath him.

“Fuck me already Loki.”

Loki knew it would hurt without more preparation but his omega had made a demand of him that he dare not refuse. He forced Tony on his knees before he thrust into the omega. The warmth of him wrapped around his cock was nearly enough to make Loki lose his mind. Tony’s cry was a mix of pain and pleasure and for a moment Loki wondered if he’d been to rough with the omega but found his mate eagerly thrusting against him.

Loki grabbed Tony’s hips as he slammed into the omega. The overwhelming need to fuck and knot the omega consumed him that he was barely able to think of anything else. Tony was meeting him thrust for thrust and making such beautiful noises of pleasure.

Tony came screaming his name causing Loki to go over the edge as his knot began to swell linking him and his mate. He had intended to ask beforehand if he could give Tony the mating bite to bind them but with his mind was unable to think straight as he came in his mate. He acted without thinking and bit into the omega to claim him and mark him as his for all other alphas to see.

Tony was to satisfied to question Loki biting him or how the alien god had managed to knot him. Instead his eyes drifted closed as he attempted to sleep but Loki had quickly recovered his wits to realize he’d bonded them without consent.

“Tony I should have asked before bonding us.”

Tony was already half asleep when he responded, “Fine….alpha.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor take a trip home and Tony goes into heat

Since the attack on New York and the team learning of Loki’s and Tony’s situation Fury had officially accepted Loki as an ally and part of the avengers. The team was adjusting to the god joining the team and though Loki had admitted to finding Bruce’s alter-ego interesting and Thor not as annoying as he use to be, he still didn’t care one way or another about the other avengers.

Natasha wanting to be prepared for Loki betraying them had taken to training with the god to at least be able to fight against him. Training against Thor had nearly ended in broken bones to many times and Loki at least knew how to control himself not to break the other avengers.

“Sir you have a call from Natasha.” JARVIS’s voice came pulling Tony from working on his suit.

“Nat what’s going on?” Tony said returning his attention to the suit knowing he could multitask.

“You need to get down here and calm Loki. Clint decided to pick a fight with him.”

Tony rolled his eyes earning a look from Bruce who was looking over something Tony had asked him to. Bruce complained about being dragged into an odd science bros friendship but deep down he didn't mind and Tony knew it was because he was interested in how the alpha omega relationship worked.

“I’m kind of busy right now.”

Natasha insisted so Tony asked JARIVS to allow him to speak to Loki from where he was.

“Lo why are you not playing nice with the other children?”

The nickname alone normally calmed Loki but Tony could still hear Clint struggling as Loki spoke.

“Omega your ally has insulted me for the last time. I have been nothing but loyal to you and he insists I will betray you.”

Tony shook his head wondering how long Clint would be against Loki as part of the team.

“Lo I know he’s being annoying but you have to admit he’s the best archer in the nine realms.”

There a pause of confusion from Loki before he said with all his anger, “What in Odin’s name does that have to do with anything?”

Tony smiled seeing Bruce looking at him equally curious as to what Hawkeye’s skill had to do with the conversation.

“Well if you break the best archer in the nine realms we’re stuck letting our future children learn from the second best. How will they one day become great warriors capable of besting even Thor in battle if they learn from second rate teachers?”

There was a pause and Tony was certain Loki was looking down at Clint that was surely still caught in a head lock.

“Is this true? Have you offered to teach our future children your skills?”

There was a strangled sound that was probably Clint agreeing. Tony smirked not actually having had this conversation with Clint. He just knew Loki wanted kids and that he wanted them to become great warriors in battle with strength, skill, and magic. Tony had heard Loki mention his appreciation for the skills each avenger had and knew using that would at least get the two to stop fighting.

“Very well omega, I shall spare your ally.”

“Thanks Lo, remind me to give you a kiss later.”

With that the fighting between Clint and Loki lessened but the archer was still quite uncomfortable around the god. Down side of mentioning children though was Loki became more and more use to the idea they were going to have them soon and Tony was still adjusting to the fact he went into heat and it was harder to hide his arousal when he began leaking slick.

Of course as luck would have it for Tony Stark his heat began at the worst possible time. Pepper had dragged him off to a meeting and Loki had returned to Asgard for a few weeks at Thor’s and his mother’s request. Loki had complained the entire time Thor was trying to convince him and it took Thor pleading with Tony to request Loki go. Tony would never admit it but he’d been hesitant about suggesting Loki visit his home. He’d quickly grown accustom to having the god around and it was odd with him not suddenly not by his side.

Now half way into a meeting and forced to focused he realized he had no reason to be aroused and leaking slick. He shifted uncomfortably causing Pepper to give him a look but he couldn’t help it. He felt like he’d die if he didn’t get something shoved into his ass this second.

“What is that odd scent?” Someone at the meeting finally asked.

Tony froze realizing that normal humans were smelling him which was a very bad sign. He was sweating as his need grew and he was barely keeping himself from rubbing his already hard crotch.

Loki had mentioned normal humans didn’t have the same senses as alphas and omegas but the first heat was the worst and would more than likely attract the attention of normal humans.

“Hey Pep I’m really not feeling well.”

Pepper was certain he was just trying to get out the meeting so she forced him to stay. His scent quickly increased and now everyone else was fully focused on him. Even Pepper seemed affected as she was unconsciously leaning towards him. He had no way of escaping with being out numbered and without his suit. Loki was off world with Thor and he doubted calling anyone else to come help him get out of this mess would do him any good. He looked to the door to see how long it would take him to get to it. More than likely if he tried to make a run for it his legs would give out under the weight of his growing arousal and it wasn’t exactly easy to run with a boner. Yep, he was screwed.

“Tony why do you smell so sweet?”

No one was even focused on the meeting now and he realized he had maybe a minute before people started jumping him. He had his hands resting on the table in front of him and had been writing out the world ‘help’ with his finger. Loki had said if he had no other way to reach him for an emergency Heimdall would be keeping an eye on him. He didn’t understand how the Asgardian could see all the way from their world but if he was watching hopefully he’d let Loki know he needed him.

It was just as Pepper stood up with her hand resting on the back of his chair that the sound of thunder drew everyone’s attention. Tony hoped it was Thor and Loki because he really didn’t want to have to fight off everyone. The windows of the meeting room shattered as Thor landed with Loki by his side. Thor quickly covered his nose to scent while Loki’s eyes locked onto Tony’s. The alpha red of his eyes met with aroused omega gold and Loki quickly scooped Tony up into his arms before allowing Thor to fly them home.

Loki gave a rushed thanks to Thor before he brought Tony into their bedroom and threw him onto the bed.

“Omega you are not allowed to go into heat when I am not there to protect you.” Loki growled as he spoke in a low possessive tone.

Tony was already tearing off clothing knowing he needed Loki inside him now.

“I’ll remember that next time alpha now fuck me.”

Heat mixed with alpha nature made Loki obey even though he was beyond angry that Tony had been in danger. He ripped Tony’s remaining clothing and barely prepared the omega before thrusting his entire length into the whimpering and needy omega. Tony cried out in pleasure at finally being filled while Loki’s protective nature and anger had yet to calm itself.

“I would have killed each of those mortals that touched you. Even if you told me to stop I would have made you watch so you know you’re mine.” Loki growled as he continued to thrust into Tony so roughly the omega would be unable to sit comfortably for days.

“Of course alpha. I’m yours, I know I’m yours.”

Tony would never beg if he wasn’t consumed by the overbearing heat of his omega nature. Loki knew this as he’d mentioned how Tony was far from the omegas he’d heard of in stories. Omegas were submissive creatures who pleased their alphas just as much or more so than alphas tried to please their mates. Loki loved that Tony challenged him and was rarely submissive. At times like this with his omega submitting to him completely he felt all his anger drain away and become replaced by pure need and lust.

“Beg for me omega. Scream my name as I fill you so the world knows your mine.”

Tony came as Loki gripped his hips tightly and gave one final thrust before he knotted the omega. Loki felt an overwhelming satisfaction as Tony came screaming his name so loud he was certain Thor could hear it.

“My omega.” He whispered as he began peppering his omega with gentle kisses.

Tony lay beneath his alpha feeling satisfied but his mind had cleared a bit and he was once again met with a memory of what Loki had said about him being an omega.

“Loki, did you use you magic to make sure I don’t get pregnant?”

Loki’s body tensed and Tony cursed. Loki said an omega could only get pregnant during their heat. He’d promised to wait until Tony gave the ok for children and would use his magic to keep him from getting pregnant but Loki’s mind had been consumed by overwhelming jealousy and anger that he’d forgotten.

“Anthony I’m sorry.”

Tony only let Loki call him by his first name and Loki normally only called him by name when he was apologizing or trying to seduce him. Tony reached to grab Loki’s hand that was resting on his hips and assured him it would be alright.

“It’ll be fine Loki. I mean it would be the cutest and smartest kid so what could possible go wrong?”

Loki gave a half hearted chuckle as he kissed his mate again.

“I believe the only problem would be that the child would be blue.”

Tony gave Loki his most charming smile.

“I like blue.”

“Of course you do love but I doubt the rest of your world will enjoy a small blue child running around.”

Tony yawned as his eyes drifted closed. He was tired and still connected to Loki by his knot.

“What about those of Asgard?” He asked not receiving an answer before he fell asleep.

Loki had been to shocked by the question to answer. Had he heard the omega correct? Would he offer to live with him in Asgard if their child wouldn’t be accepted in his home world? When his was able to remove himself from the omega he gently tucked him into the bed before going to find Thor. Somehow the idea of his mate willing to give up so much for him and their children was a troubling thought.

Thor attempted to act as though he hadn’t heard his brother and mate going at it as he ate his favorite snack. Loki gave Thor a knowing look having always been smarter than his brother and more than capable to see through the act.

“You could have left instead of listening to us.”

Thor smiled but said nothing as he continued to eat his pop tarts that Tony made sure to keep on hand for him.

“Thor would a half frost giant child be accepted in Asgard?”

Loki hated speaking to Thor about these things but he had no one else to ask at the moment.

“Brother I’m certain our father would happily accept any child of yours into our home. Why would you ask though when the man of iron has a place here?”

Loki said nothing fearing if there really would be any place for their children. He hadn’t considered this when he and Tony mated and he was beginning to wonder if fate has given him a mate only to punish him for his crimes. He couldn’t imagine anything than worse than his mate blaming him for the fact their children would never belong.

“Brother I smell your fear, do not worry. Your children will be accepted wherever they go.”

He tried to take comfort in Thor’s words but he truly didn’t know if their children could live in Midgard or Asgard. His fears were still lingering in his mind as Pepper arrived with Bruce demanding to know what had happened. Loki still didn’t like the woman employed by his mate but he didn’t question Tony as the woman was capable of getting Tony to do the things necessary in his daily life while Loki still struggled just to get Tony out of bed in the morning. He found himself able to accept the demanding woman mostly because she was quite terrifying when she became angry which was often when dealing with Tony.

“Ah you mean at your meeting. Friend Tony went into heat and we had to rescue him. He is alright now.”

Pepper glared at Thor managing to make the god shrink back in fear. Loki also found her ability to silence his brother impressive though he doubted this alone would make them have some form of friendship one day.

“He went into heat?” Bruce asked still gathering information of Asgardians.

“Yes, I have calmed him for the moment but unless he carries my child his heat will last a week.”

Pepper shook her head still adjusting to the fact Tony was part alien. Bruce had tested his blood and found that his Asgardian DNA hadn’t shown up until after he presented as an omega. It was impossible to tell at what point in his family tree was one of the alien gods but Tony didn’t really care to find out it was simply Bruce’s curiosity that often brought up the topic.

“Look I need to know when things like this are going to happen. I had to find a way to explain to an entire room of people what just happened. If you know when he’s heat is going to be let me know so I can avoid bringing him to meetings.”

Loki was going to say something but one look from Pepper made him remain silent and he simply nodded to acknowledge he’d heard her. It was odd for such a weak mortal to make him and his brother not argue with her. Tony had even joked if Odin pissed him off he could just tell Pepper to go take care of it. Loki had laughed but now he considered whether the allfather would be just as frightened by the small mortal woman.

“Now that that’s settled I hope you’ll let me know when Tony is done with his heat. He still has to work whether he ends up pregnant or not.”

Pepper left while Bruce watched her go before glancing towards the bedroom where he suspected Tony was.

“Would it be alright if I got another blood sample?”

Loki raised a brow curious as to why he wanted another one now. He knew Bruce preferred to get it while Tony was asleep as Tony disliked needles and with his new strength had fought Bruce last time bringing the green beast out.

“If it would make stop looking like I’ll bite you I’ll go get him dressed.”

Bruce said nothing and Loki couldn’t help the slight smile that formed on his face. Bruce had wanted to study Tony’s blood to see how much different his DNA was and the first time he’d ask Loki had become so angry Tony had to remodel one of the floors in his tower. The damage had been a mix of Loki’s magic and Hulk smashing everything in an attempt to kill the god.

Once dressed Bruce got the blood sample and Loki remained by his mate’s side uncertain if he hoped Tony would be with child.


	4. Blue Asgardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tony's heat Loki grows concerned with his mate not speaking with him. Thor helps to ease Loki's concerns

Loki took a breath of relief that his moment of mistake had not ended with Tony pregnant. Tony was a mix of relief and uncertainty but he wouldn’t speak with Loki about it. Realizing his omega wouldn’t speak to him about what had him troubled Loki began smelling of fear to the point Thor had pulled him aside to speak with him.

“Brother what has you so worked up? You smell so strongly of fear even those of Midgard can sense it.”

Loki was so worked up with fear and worry he snapped at Thor.

“He won’t speak to me! What have I done wrong brother? Does he loathe me for sharing my soul?”

Thor’s gaze softened as he placed a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“Brother you have nothing to fear. The man of iron has simply been busy.”

“What could he be busy with that he would be so uncertain and not speak with me about it?”

Thor sighed as he called for his hammer. Loki stared fearful and was right to feel that as Thor wrapped his arm around Loki and flew them from the tower. Loki cursed his brother’s name as they soared to whatever destination Thor felt Loki needed to be at. Their landing was uncomfortable as Thor crashed through a window and landed to nearly drop Loki on his uneasy legs.

“Thor you muscular idiot! I am not made for such travels.”

“Well hello to you to Loki.”

Loki hadn’t seen where they landed but hearing the familiar voice of Nick Fury he span around to face the one eyed man.

“Why have I been brought here?”

Fury raised a brow looking at Thor who would end up somehow paying for his broken office window.

“Thor?”

“My brother wishes to help with his mate’s request.”

Fury looked suspicious as he leaned against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

“If you say so, let’s see just how blue he is and we’ll go from there.”

Loki looked confused before he looked at Thor and knew from the uncertainty in his brother’s eyes what he wanted.

“Why do you believe I would show that form? Am I to be mocked by all your friends because I’m the freak?!”

Fury shook his head look tired of the conversation already.

“I see now why Tony wanted to hold off on this. Look I don’t have time for uncertainty and useless fears so have him come back when he can show me that other form and I can begin working with how to introduce it so the world doesn’t lose its shit.”

Loki glared at the man until his words sunk in. His anger lessened but didn’t vanish.

“What do you mean Anthony spoke to you of my form?”

“Brother this is why the man of iron has been busy. He knows of your fears for your children so he is attempting to find a way for the world to accept them.”

“As Tony had pointed out the fact that you’re both princes and part of earth’s protectors it helps but until I know what we’re dealing with I can’t make a move.”

 Loki’s fears and anger vanished completely as his Asgardian form slipped away. Fury didn’t show any hatred or disgust for his form and simply looked him over.

“So he’s a giant smurf. This would probably be difficult if he had like ten eyes and looked like a spider but we can work with this. Anything else I need to know about frost giants?”

Loki was uncertain if it was simply Fury’s training that allowed him to hide his disgust but some part of him truly felt as though the man couldn’t care one way or another how he looked. Loki said nothing as he returned to his normal state and Thor spoke with Fury. Once the two were done Fury looked at Loki who was staying back uncertain of how the mortal would react to what he heard.

“I’ll let you know when I figure this out. Just try not to go building snowmen everywhere Elsa.”

Loki looked slightly confused and a bit offended but said nothing as Thor grabbed him and flew them back to the tower. Loki disliked being carried in such a manner but his thoughts on this were interrupted as they landed in the storm of anger and worry from his mate.

“Where the hell did you go and why is Fury demanding I repair a window?”

“Man of iron I took my brother to show the man of Fury his true form to help you. He was worried about you so I offered what help I could.”

Tony closed his eyes taking a deep breathe before he ignored Thor and looked at Loki.

“Loki are you alright?”

He nodded.

“I’m fine my omega. You were concerned I’d be uncomfortable showing my Jotun form to Fury.”

Tony ignored Thor who was already heading inside. He wrapped his arms around his alpha and buried his face in his clothing.

“I know you don’t like showing it but I won’t let you or our children be outcasts in this world. I asked Fury how we could introduce you and them to avoid any issues. I even asked Pepper for her opinion to and she’s willing to help.”

Loki wrapped his arms around his mate thankful to have been given such an omega for his mate.

“Thank you Anthony. I would not have considered seeking aid from Fury or Pepper. I hope they can help to ensure our children have a future in this world without being ashamed of their heritage.”

Tony placed a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“That’s the spirit. Now get dressed, we’re going out.”

Loki looked confused as to where Tony wished to take him.

“We don’t normally go anywhere. Is it wise to allow me out of the tower when those of Midgard have yet to fully forgive me?”

Tony shrugged as he called over his shoulder.

“It’ll be fine. Anyone wants to bitch about me taking you out on a date can complain to Fury. Or better yet I’ll stick Pepper on them.”

Loki chuckled wondering what poor soul would have to face the fury of the Midgardian woman who could easily frighten any of the gods of Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Fury come up with a plan and Loki pays Frigga a visit

Loki found himself watching Tony explain to Pepper why they had gone out on a date without warning her first. Loki found it hilarious watching his mate attempt to calm the woman who had just finished dealing with reporters who were questioning one of earth’s heroes on his choice of dating a former villain.

“You should at least warn me before hand Tony. Honestly I deserve a raise for the amount of shit I have to deal with from you.”

Tony gave his most charming smile as he nodded completely in agreement.

“You do deserve a raise and once you decide how much of one let me know and I’ll make it happen.”

Loki watched Pepper think it over before eyeing Tony as if to see if he was serious.

“You’re just going to give in and give me a raise just like that?”

He shrugged.

“Yeah why not? You’ve put up with me for a long time Pep and honestly I owe you. Can’t a guy be nice every once in a while?”

She continued to eye him suspiciously. After a few long awkward moments of staring she sighed and gave in.

“Alright you win Tony. By the way I spoke with Fury earlier. We believe the best option for revealing Loki’s heritage is best done with a completely open and honest interview with the public. Not just for him but Thor as well seeing as they’re both not exactly locals.”

Loki sat up to refuse but Pepper gave him a cold look that made a shiver go down his spine. He sat back and waited not wanting to fight the oddly frightening Midgardian woman.

“Hear me out on this Loki. Right now you’re being considered for joining the Avengers but in the eyes of the public half aren’t sure whether they can trust you. Asgard is basically full of gods and Fury knows you’re better as allies than enemies but the rest of the world isn’t sure. If you’re willing to sit down and answer questions honestly it leaves a good impression. If you openly admit wanting to join the avengers to protect earth it looks even better. Just let me know what you two think and I’ll set it up. We’ll have the other avengers present as well so it looks better seeing Earth’s heroes backing you up.”

Once Pepper was gone Loki closed the distance between him and Tony so he could hold his mate.

“I cannot be honest with these pathetic mortals. I am the god of lies.”

Tony rubbed Loki’s back trying to reassure him.

“Loki it’ll be alright. Remember we’re doing this for our future kids.”

Loki buried his head in Tony’s neck and took in the calming scent of his mate.

“I would do anything for you and our offspring. I simply do not wish to be on display for those foolish creatures who cannot understand things outside their own planet.”

He continued to rub Loki’s back and let his calming scent wash over his alpha.

“If everything goes well with the interview we could be making babies during my next heat.”

He caught Loki’s attention with his as the god looked at him with interest and lust.

“You would bear my children if I did this?”

Tony gave him a quick kiss as he answered, “I would bear your children regardless. If you don’t want to do this we could always move to Asgard or wherever else in the nine realms you want to live.”

Loki captured his mate’s lips in a deep kiss before he rested his forehead against the omega’s.

“Very well my precious omega. I shall do as your woman requests but I do not like it.”

Tony chuckled as he held Loki.

“You’re afraid of Pepper aren’t you?”

Loki looked away as he answered quickly, “She is far too frightening for someone of Midgard. If she was of Asgard I’m certain she would have snapped my spine long ago.”

Tony shrugged as he pulled Loki with him towards the couch to finish their evening with a movie.

“I’m sure if given the right resources she’d still snap your spine.”

This thought was troubling but Loki’s worries were quickly forgotten as Tony curled up to him as they watched a movie. Not long into the movie Steve returned with Bruce and the two sat with him and not long after Natasha and Clint joined but the archer made it clear with his many glares towards Loki he wasn’t a fan of the god.

“Clint stop glaring at Loki or I’m going to shove your bow where the sun don’t shine.”

Loki smiled at the archer who stopped his glaring while shifting uncomfortably at Tony’s threat. Tony was passed out by the end of the movie and Loki took his mate’s slumber as a blessing as he didn’t wish to be questioned on where he was going. He carried the omega to the bed before leaving for Asgard for a quick visit with his mother.

Frigga didn’t seem surprised by the visit as she greeted him warmly. He accepted the hug from his mother before he sat with her to speak privately.

“I wasn’t expecting you to visit. I suppose you have something of importance to speak with me about.”

He nodded uncertain as to where to start.

“My children would be considered…freaks among humans. My mate and his comrades have considered a way to introduce the fact that I am not like them but I have…concerns.”

Frigga smiled softly as he gripped his hand.

“You are quite fortunate to have found the other half of your soul my son. I’m happy to hear he is thinking of not just you but your children as well.”

Loki found comfort with his mother but his fears were still present.

“Mother I am not of your blood and yet you raised me no different than Thor.”

“Of course Loki. You are my son even if you were born of another.”

Loki gripped her hand seeking comfort for his fears.

“You knew of my true heritage and saw me as your own even knowing I was a monster. Mother-”

“Loki you are not a monster so I will not have you call yourself one in my presence.”

Loki smiled at his mother’s anger for him.

“I believe you and Pepper would get along nicely.” He muttered to himself but his mother heard him.

“Loki you came here for a reason.”

He nodded as he met his mother’s gaze.

“Tony’s comrades which for me and Thor to speak to the people of Midgard. To speak honestly and open about us and where we come from. I would feel far more comfortable having your support to show that even though I am not of your blood or your world you accepted me. I am not one for truths but I would not unable to lie in your presence.”

Frigga smiled as she rested her head on Loki’s shoulder.

“Loki you have grown to be a fine prince. I shall go if you wish it and I will ensure your father does not question me on this. I sense though my presence at this meeting is not your only reason for your visit.”

Loki smiled knowing his mother knew him so well.

“Yes, there are materials I require. Should this meeting go well I wish to ask my mate something.”

She met his gaze confused.

“By our world’s standards he is mine for the rest of our lives but Migard is very different. I wish to request he marry me in the way Midgardians do but I will not let him pick me over his home. If they do not accept me I would lose half my soul if it meant he could remain accepted among his people and friends.”

Frigga gently placed her hands on his cheeks looking like a mother who dare not let her child be hurt. He had made up his mind though and he would not allow any to change it.

“Midgard would be wise not to make me their enemy Loki. They shall accept you regardless of what world you were born in. I shall get what you need and bring what you request to you. Perhaps you may show me the world you call home when I visit.”

“Thank you mother. Though I am not one for spending time with Thor perhaps we could make it a family outing. I’m certain that idiot would insist if he learned you planned to visit.”

He handed over the list of items he needed and hugged his mother before he returned to Midgard. The avenger’s tower was quiet but Loki knew the others weren’t asleep. He found Thor, Steve, and Clint training in their usual place and sat to watch them until one or more of them noticed him.

“Ah brother, you have returned.”

Loki raised a brow curious how Thor had noticed he wasn’t simply resting with his mate. Clint glared at him when he saw him and Loki made sure to give him a mischievous grin that promised him some trickery in his future if he continued to annoy him.

“Thor if you’re finished beating up your comrades I would have a word alone with you.”

Steve looked uncomfortable with the two gods keeping secrets and Thor being ever the idiot he was encouraged Loki to speak openly among their friends. Loki glanced at the archer and super soldier certain neither considered him a friend or even a comrade.

“If you insist brother. Mother will be bringing me a few things I requested of her. When she does I intend to show her this world we call home and I simply wished to know if I should prepare for a trip for two or three.”

Thor looked delighted hearing Frigga would be visiting Midgard.

“Brother of course for three. I would not let mother not enjoy this world with both her sons. When does she plan to visit?”

“Knowing her it will not take long to gather what I requested. Perhaps in a day or so she’ll arrive. I will have to speak with Anthony about a means to travel and perhaps advice on what she may enjoy visiting in this world.”

“Splendid brother. I’m certain mother would enjoy seeing this world. Perhaps you can bring your mate"

Loki hadn’t considered bringing Tony as he wasn’t certain this world would accept him. Thor patted his shoulder nearly causing him to topple over with the force Thor used without thinking.

“I shall prepare for mother’s visit then.”

Once Thor had left Steve and Clint approached Loki both sharing the same concerned look.

“I don’t think three gods walking around freely is a good idea.” Clint said looking less than happy that yet another Asgardian would be coming to earth.

“I hate to admit it but Clint’s right. You should take Tony with you at least.”

Loki eyed the two but decided not to fight with them. He was tired and wanted to enjoy what little time he may have left with his mate.

“If you feel I should bring him then I shall.”

Loki left them both looking confused as to why the god of lies had so easily given in. Clint eyed Loki determined to keep an eye on the god while Steve simply decided to trust that Thor could keep an eye on Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga comes to visit

Tony was dressed in one of his best suits having decided to dress to impress when meeting Loki’s mother. He was nervous beyond belief but Loki had ensured him that Frigga would like him.

“Are you sure we should be going out? We could just stay in and order from this really nice place I know.”

“Anthony you have already made arrangements for today. You made reservations at a very nice restaurant I’m certain mother will love and I would hate for her to be kept inside.”

Tony smelled of worry and fear but Loki managed to calm some of it as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

“You think she’ll like me?”

Loki kissed Tony’s cheek as he once again answered the question.

“Mother will like you.”

“You said she’s an alpha like the rest of your family, right?”

He nodded.

“I’m still not sure I’m dressed well enough to meet your mother.”

“Well you don’t have time to change for the twentieth time, mother has arrived.”

Tony hesitated before he followed Loki to go meet Frigga who was arriving with Thor. The other avengers were pretending that they just happened to be in the common area doing various other things but Tony knew better than to think it was a coincidence.

“Allow me to introduce my mother queen of Asgard Frigga.”

Tony bowed to the queen uncertain of what else to do.

“Please dear you needn’t bow to me. As long as you make my son happy and never hurt him you and I will be fine.”

Clint being ever the one to bad mouth Loki whispered, “Who’s going to stop Loki from hurting Tony?”

He was certain he’d said it low enough not be heard but Frigga walked over to him after greeting Loki and Tony.

“You must be the archer Clint. Loki has spoken of you quite often.”

She grabbed his shoulder and brought him to his feet and it was clear the archer was surprised by her strength.

“I would very much like a word alone with you.”

Clint looked back at the others with a pleading look as the alpha dragged him away to another room. No one helped him and Tony was grinning wildly at seeing Clint finally get the lecture he deserved.

“So don’t piss of the Frigga is what I’m getting from this.”

Thor nodded.

“Mother is very protective of her children. It was unwise for Clint to speak poorly of Loki in her presence.”

Tony looked to Loki who was trying to hide his pleased expression.

“We should invite her over more. Maybe do a Asgard meets Midgard event with your family and the avengers. I think I’d enjoy torturing Clint that way.”

Natasha glared at Tony but he was having to much fun with this to be bothered by her glare. When they returned Clint was several shades lighter and without saying a word to the other avengers bowed to Loki and offered the most sincere apology for being a dick to him.

“Mother Anthony has offered for you to visit more often.”

Frigga smiled while the other avengers looked to Clint who sat silently making sure to avoid the gaze of any of the Asgardians.

“So I have a whole day planned out for us. I thought maybe we could go sightseeing, maybe do some shopping, and I know a great restaurant I’m certain you’ll love.”

Thor offered his arm for Frigga to take and the avengers watched them go with concerned stares. Even after they left Clint said nothing and it was clear he wasn’t going to answer any of their questions for a while.

Tony wasn’t sure how well his day plan was going to go over with Loki’s family but Frigga seemed to enjoy the sights and when Thor grew to loud or bored she managed to keep him from getting out of control. Shopping went over better than he expected as Frigga enjoyed the fashion of earth while Thor somehow managed to find  place that sold real swords. Tony watched the two brothers go into the store while he and Frigga sat back to talk while the two were busy.

“Loki is quite taken with you.”

Tony looked at Frigga and smiled knowing already that Loki truly cared for him

“Even without the whole soulmate thing I thought Loki was interesting. I mean we were enemies at the time but he was the kind of crazy that caught my attention.”

Frigga looked amused and Tony had to remember that this was Loki’s mom.

“May I ask you something Frigga?”

She nodded seeing the concern in Tony’s eyes.

“My friends are helping me introduce Loki to this world. I know he’s different and I accept him for all his different traits. I don’t know if everyone will accept him as I do but we’re holding a meeting to try and get them to. Will you come to it? So they can see just how many people accept him.”

Frigga smiled as he placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“You and Loki are indeed a fine match. I shall be there for you both.”

Someone took a picture catching Tony’s attention. He growled in anger but stood to try and get them to leave them alone. He explained he was out with family and would prefer that they be left alone.

When he took his seat beside Frigga again he found her smiling at him.

“Sorry about that. I’m kind of famous and was hoping the vultures would leave me alone for a day.”

“I am just thankful you called me family. Knowing you intend to be with Loki for a long time is good to know.”

Before they could say anything else Loki returned looking a bit excited.

“Tony there are several blades I wish to purchase but I lack the currency of this world.”

Tony looked confused before he realized he’d forgotten to give Loki the debit card.

“Sorry about that I was suppose to give this to you before we left.”

He handed it to him causing him to stare confused.

“It’s to a bank account for us both. The code is my birth year. Feel free to go crazy with purchases, believe me I can afford it.”

Loki smiled as he leaned down to kiss him.

“Thank you my omega.”

Loki vanished back into the store and when he returned he and Thor were talking about some battle they had fought at some point. Thor had the biggest smile on his face as he held out a box to Frigga.

“It is not nearly worthy of battle but Loki and I thought you would enjoy having a weapon from Midgard to remember this day.”

Frigga accepted it with a smile and thanked both her boys with a hug. Tony caught Loki’s embarrassed look before he quickly recovered. He couldn’t help but smile seeing their odd family and wondered if his own parents would have liked Loki.

“Anthony are you alright?” Loki asked concerned when he smelled Tony’s sorrow.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just wondered if my parents would have liked you. Probably not my dad but I think my mom would have liked you.”

Loki looked concerned having never spoken of Tony’s family. Thor never one to stop from asking stupid questions asked about his family. Loki shot him a look but Tony assured him it was alright

“They died a long time ago. My dad and I had issues but my mom was pretty cool.”

Loki wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders to comfort him while Thor received a bit of a lecture from his mother as they walked. A one point during their walk they passed a pet store that had an animal adoption going on and Frigga stopped to pet the animals.

“These are quite cute. What are they?”

Tony looked to Loki who told him they didn’t have such animals in Asgard.

“Those are dogs and the ones over there are cats.”

Frigga liked the cats more than the dogs and seemed quite taken with one of the cats that had black fur and blue eyes the same shade as Thor's eyes. It stared up at her a moment before standing to try and rub against her.

“This one reminds me a bit of Loki and Thor.”

She spoke to the car fondly and questioned the person working there what the cat’s name was.

“Mother please do not get attached to the creature. I believe father would kill me if I allowed you to return with such a thing.”

Frigga ignored Loki as she listened to the woman tending to the animals. The cat was five years old and named Luna. Frigga smiled at the cat that followed her every move.

“Luna’s never become attached to anyone so fast.”

Loki tried to pet the cat but she hissed at him causing him to glare at her. Thor laughed as he reached out and was scratched by the cat.

“This beast does not know who it picks a fight with.”

Tony pushed Thor away from the cat as he sighed papers to adopt the cat.

“Anthony do you intend to deal with the wrath of my father for getting such a creature for mother?”

Tony smiled at Loki as he held Luna who was now curled up in his arms.

“I’d like to see your father come after me for getting such a thoughtful gift for your mother. Luna reminds her of her two sons who are always so far from her side. How could he possibly be angry?”

Frigga took and held Luna who purred in her arms.

“Thank you Anthony for such a precious gift. I will make sure Odin knows he is not to complain about her.”

Tony pet Luna before he offered for them to bring food home instead of going to the restaurant seeing as cats aren’t allowed in.

“Such odd rules your world has but I believe I would much rather eat among your friends where Luna is welcome than to be someplace she isn’t.”

Dinner went well with the avengers and Tony noticed Clint still kept his eyes from meeting Loki’s as he ate in silence. Thor was enjoying showing off his newest weapons to Steve and Natasha while the others conversed with Frigga. Bruce was interested in Asgard and the differences between their worlds so the conversation was mostly focused on that.

When Frigga returned to Asgard with Thor she promised to visit again when she could. Loki was smiling even after Frigga had left and Tony got the feeling it was because of more than just the visit with his mother.

“I feel like you’re planning something.”

Loki chuckled as he met his mate’s gaze.

“Oh I didn’t have to do anything this time. I simply wish I could see father’s face when he sees what mother brought home.”

Tony shook his head as they made their way to their room. He was a bit curious to of what kind of face Odin would have at the sight of the cat. He wasn’t worried about the older god coming after him for getting the cat but after seeing what happened with Frigga talking to Clint he was almost reconsidering whether he should be worried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reveals his Jotun form and the avengers face a surprise attack.

The day of the press conference both Tony and Loki were nervous though neither the god or inventor would admit it. Steve and Pepper had both talked to them assuring they would be alright and that they needed to ready for any question that might be asked. At one point even Thor came to them patting his brother’s shoulder and encouraging him in that usually loud booming voice.

“If one more person comes to talk to us I swear I might just run away.”

“Where can the great Tony Stark run that the world cannot find him?” Loki asked trying to sound playful but the god was already annoyed.

“Always the voice of reason alpha. Let’s just get this over with.”

Frigga had arrived to offer her support and both the lovers noticed the other wasn’t surprised. They looked at each other and exchanged a knowing smile that confused the other avengers but Frigga knew the reason behind it.

When they arrived before cameras and awaiting people eager to question the avengers and the alien gods Tony’s felt his nerves threaten to make him retreat. Loki entwined his fingers with his omega's smelling his fear and the simple action granted him the strength to fight off the trembling fear. Everyone knew the avengers by now but Pepper introduced Frigga as well as the queen of Asgard and Thor’s and Loki’s mother. The crowd was buzzing with excitement and the moment questions were allowed the first thing to be asked was the queen’s thoughts on the attack.

“My son underwent pain that not many would be capable of surviving. His mind and spirit were broken but he righted his wrongs and has since been doing all he can to continue helping.”

Loki sat with his mate wondering how this chaos of useless questions were to aid them but his unspoken question was answered when one mortal asked if the alien gods were like them or different.

Thor’s voice boomed throughout the room explaining they were stronger and healed faster with a much longer life span. Loki sighed heavily as he stood pushing his brother aside earning a silent chuckle from Tony.

Loki explained the various realms that existed outside earth or Midgard as he and Thor were use to referring to it. When it came to explaining Jotunheim he finished the explanation with his relation to the realm.

“That is the realm I am originally from. The Jotun people are also referred to as frost giants.”

Questions began flying about and Loki nearly yelled for them to silence themselves but Pepper quickly got everything under control. The more he saw of the woman’s abilities the more he grew to respect her and understand how Tony had come to have such faith in her.

“So how are you a prince of Asgard if you’re from this other world?”

“I am a prince of both realms. I was adopted by the royal family of Asgard after a war that raged between the two realms. Due to my small size for one of the Jotun people I was cast out as a child.”

“Why are they called frost giants?” Another eagerly asked.

Loki sighed looking back to his mate and family for support. Tony nodded and both Thor and Frigga offered comforting smiles.

“It is easier to show than to explain. My appearance has been altered to allow me to fit in better with those of Asgard.”

His pale skin faded away revealing the blue of the Jotun people. His red eyes stared at the floor hoping to avoid the hatred and fear that came with his monstrous form. When pictures began being taken he felt like a freak show on display for the masses. When he looked up though there was no fear or disgust. Simply interest and awe at the creature so much different than themselves.

The questions that followed were if an alliance was being formed between earth and Asgard along with various other things that would happen with the alien gods residing on earth.

Loki stayed in his Jotun form as Pepper had advised him to after it’s reveal. He felt disgusted with himself and it was only Tony’s calming scent that kept him from screaming in anger and disgust. Their meeting was coming to a close when things turned ugly. The building was suppose to have security surrounding it but somehow the guards did nothing against the robotic forces that stormed the building threaten the safety of all within. Within moments the avengers stood ready to defend them but Loki knew they wouldn’t be capable of protecting the mortals. He sensed within the robots magic that should not be part of the machinery.

“Thor they possess magic within them. Be careful.” Loki warned his brother knowing Thor didn’t fare well against magic.

The robots attacked the mortals they had surrounded but Loki stood with his magic shielding the screaming mortals.

“You’re screams may distract me from protecting you so please try to remain calm.”

Clint had already fired several arrows that tore into the machines but they repaired themselves with the magic that existed within them. Bruce stood with Frigga and Pepper as the queen shielded them from attacks with her own magic. Tony had called for his suit that was never to far from him and was destroying the bots.

“Any idea where this came from?” Loki asked as Widow came to his side.

“S.H.I.E.L.D has a file on a nooby villain that might have created these. Any idea how to destroy them when they’re repairing themselves?”  

Loki had been watching the bots repair themselves but noticed something within their core sent out waves of match that triggered the repairing.

“There is a small item within them that their magic is contained within. Destroy it otherwise they'll keep repairing themselves. If you can arrange for these people to escape I may be able to focus on stopping their flow of magic.”

Frigga came over to take over the protective shield allowing Loki to focus his efforts on stopping the bots. Their magic was different than any he’d encountered though and he refused to leave his mother in possible danger.

“Step away from the robots.” He ordered moments before using his Jotun abilities to freeze the bots.

With the danger gone Steve began giving instructions. Clint and Natasha surveyed the surrounding area for the one controlling the bots while Frigga and Bruce assured no one was hurt or in need of medical attention. Loki insisted on finding the one who wielded the power to grant the machine’s magic but Steve said he, Tony, and Thor would be needed in case of another attack.

Loki disliked being given orders but he obeyed knowing he would not leave his mate unprotected. When they had the building evacuated and the assassin duo returned to explain that they had found no sign of the one behind the bots. Thor took his leave with Frigga to ensure she was far from any possible danger.

Loki suspected Odin would be angry when word reached him of the attack while his wife was present. He doubted he’d see his mother again for a while but he’d rather her be safe.

“You alright Lo.”

Loki nodded allowing his omega to wrap his arms around him protectively. He was thankful for his omega mate but he was still troubled by the attack and what its purpose was other than destruction. The magic within them troubled him and he suspected this was a test of their strength but without knowing the enemy he couldn’t be certain.

“Fury wants an update on what’s happened. You want to join or should Clint and I go ourselves?” Natasha asked looking to Loki.

Loki consulted with his mate first certain he was alright before joining the assassins with Steve staying to escort Pepper home. Bruce curious about what information S.H.I.E.L.D had on the one behind the attack decided to go along. Loki had grown accustom to the doctor hanging close to Tony as his omega had explained they were science bros Loki saw the sometimes green giant as no threat to his mate.

Fury greeted them before explaining who he believed to be behind the attack. Loki didn’t know who this Victor Von Doom was but he already had a feeling he would be a problem if not dealt with properly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is captured by Doom

Loki wasn’t surprised to find that he was correct in thinking Doom was a problem. Loki had trusted that his mate would be safe going with just the woman Pepper on a trip out of the country. She had explained to him that his mate had responsibilities as the one in charge of his company and he had allowed her to convince him that his presence was not needed to protect him. Now twenty four hours into his disappearance with no one capable of locating him, Loki was only a few moments away from destroying something. His anger was not hot but icy and the entire team knew it. Clint had already slipped on the ice that now coated the entire common room. The walls had ice climbing up them as he continued to pace and the ceiling was a field of icicles.

“Brother you must calm down. We will find him.”

Loki span around surprising Steve who thought the movement would cause him to slip. Loki was perfectly capable of managing on the ice without falling as the team had.

“He is my mate and I allowed that woman to make me believe I was not needed to protect him! How can you tell me to calm down when I failed as his alpha?”

Loki’s anger increased as did the ice. Clint almost looked impressed as it began snowing inside. Bruce came out dressed in more layers than would be necessary normally but the inside of the tower was below freezing.

“We know Doom has him. Is there a way you can track his magic?” Bruce asked trying to offer some help.

“His magic is not properly taught to him. Tracking it is impossible because it is not proper magic. Do you think I am so foolish as to not do everything I am capable of?” Loki snapped at Bruce.

“We’re just trying to help Loki. If you would stop fighting against us maybe we could come up with an idea together.” Steve offered.

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Steve almost thought the god would turn his anger on him but instead the ice and snow vanished making it clear the god was attempting to calm down.

“Very well, I do not blame any of you for this. I am concerned for my mate and fear what a mage with tainted magic can do to my omega.”

He turned back to the group that had yet to sleep since hearing of Tony’s disappearance. SHIELD was currently doing all they could to search for them and Widow was going through her sources to find where Doom may have taken him. The entire group oddly looked as bad as Loki and he realized though Tony was his mate this group cared for him deeply.

“What can I do that I have not already?” Loki asked sounded defeated.

“Is there anyway you two being soul mates can help you find him?” Steve asked having no idea how their connection as soul mates worked.

Loki hadn’t thought of that as no omega had been born in so long. He looked to Thor who was already thinking about the stories they’d heard. After a moment the thunder god’s eyes lit up.

“Brother you remember the story of the omega who was lost in Vanaheim?”

Loki looked confused as he quickly tried to recall what story Thor was talking about.

“Their alpha searched day and night for them. What of it?”

“The story spoke of how the alpha found them. They had bonded as soul mates. They were bonded body and soul.”

Loki was uncertain of what he meant before he realized how the alpha had found the omega in the tale.

“It is but a story Thor. Surely it’s not possible.”

“Brother all things we know of omegas are stories. Try so we may find your mate.”

Loki closed his eyes attempting to focus on what he wasn’t sure yet. The story spoke of the alpha and omega capable of seeing what the other saw and hearing what the other heard. The bond as soul mates allowed them abilities no other had. For a long time nothing happened and in anger Loki snapped his eyes open to look at Thor but found he was no longer within the tower. He wanted to look around but his sight was limited to where his mate was looking. He wanted to growl in anger at the sight of Doom standing in front of the prison cell he’d trapped his mate in. It was similar to what Fury had placed him in so his mate was capable of seeing Doom circle the prison.

“So you’re that mage’s pet. Clearly he needs a new one since you’re broken.” Doom taunted.

Loki didn’t understand what he meant by Tony was broken. Did he hurt his mate when he captured him? He wanted to scream but he couldn’t. He realized from the angle he was looking that Tony was on the floor. The scene before him moved and he realized Tony was trembling.

“Alpha…need…”

It was Tony’s voice and Loki realized Doom had somehow triggered Tony’s heat. He wasn’t suppose to go into heat again so soon and if he was left without some kind of contact it could do permanent damage to the omega.

“It’s so pathetic that you are a so called hero. I will use you to get that mage of yours to give me his power.”

“Alpha…will find…”

“No one is going to find you all the way out here. Those foolish heroes won’t think to search the mountains for my hidden base.”

Loki’s senses snapped back to his own and he found Thor shaking him. He pushed the thunder god off of him as he rushed over to Steve who stood suddenly as though Loki would attack him.

“Mountains, Anthony is in a base hidden within mountains. Find him now!”

Steve left to contact SHIELD while Clint contacted Natasha.

“Brother you sound as though the man of iron is hurt.” Thor said worriedly making the others stop.

“Doom has triggered Anthony’s heat somehow. It is far too soon for him to go into heat again and he has no contact with anyone. If I do not find him soon Thor he may not survive.”

The others hurried hearing Tony might die. Thor placed a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder and for the first time since their youth Loki held Thor’s hand for comfort.

“I cannot lose him brother. He is part of my soul.”

Thor’s gripped tightened before he pulled Loki into a hug.

“We will find him Loki. I swear I will do all I can to bring your mate back to you.”

Loki allowed Thor to hold him to offer comfort. Loki felt like he would go crazy if Thor was not forcefully holding his sanity together. He would tear Doom apart the moment he saw the fool that was willing to harm his mate. Within an hour Steve told them to suit up. All of them were ready to go within minutes as they took the quinjet to where Widow had located the base. Loki sat ready in his battle armor with his thoughts torn between comforting his mate and tearing apart the man who had taken him. Steve was explaining the plan of attack but Loki’s mind was filled with other things. He didn’t hear anything the others were saying until he heard Thor speak.

“If the man of iron is in heat we will not be able to approach him. Only Loki may go near him or we risk losing ourselves to the scent of him.”

Loki had forgotten about how Tony’s heat would affect them. He looked to Thor giving him a slight nod of thanks. If he hadn’t been careful he might have accidentally done something to bring more harm to Tony. Steve changed the plans slightly to allow only Loki to get Tony to safety. When they arrived they were greeting by doom bots but they were weak and easily dealt with. Thor had taken them out with a thunder strike which allowed the others to head into the base without being attacked. Thor followed suit pairing with his brother according to the plan.

The two gods stormed the building and Loki’s rage fueled his will to fight causing him to easily drop his Aesir appearance. His Jotun form was stronger and his touch froze the bots that came their way. A few bots managed to hit him but his skin was tougher and their strikes barely did any damage.

“Brother I can already smell his heat.” Thor said stumbling as he covered his nose.

Loki saw the ring of red in Thor’s eyes.

“I can go no further without risking attempting to claim your mate.”

“Brother please, you are the only one keeping my sanity intact. I may harm Anthony if I see him with the rage that swirls within my heart.”

Thor took a moment to calm himself but he nodded as he continued on. Thor was an alpha among alphas and the mix of battle and scent of an omega had him far more aggressive than normal. They found Doom attempting to carry Tony from his cell. Both alphas roared in anger as they rushed the mortal. Thor hit Doom first sending him flying and before the mortal could recover Loki leaped onto him. His hand closed around the mortal’s throat causing his skin to blacken. The mortal was dead within moments and when Loki turned to his mate he found Thor struggling to remain in control.

“Brother step away from my mate.” Loki said nearly fearful Thor would fight him for Tony.

“His scent is so sweet…” Thor said almost in a trance but he managed a step back.

“Thor, he is my mate. I need to help him.”

Thor nodded but Tony reached out for him causing Thor to stop. Tony’s mind and vision were blurry with his heat and all he knew was standing before him was an alpha.

“Alpha…”

Thor’s control weakened and Loki was about to rush forward when Tony’s words came again.

“Find…my alpha…please alpha.”

Thor’s control returned as he nodded and stepped away from Tony. Loki rushed to Tony’s side carefully returning to his Aesir appearance. He picked up his omega who curled into him.

“My alpha.” Tony said before he lost consciousness


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's heat so soon causes some problems and Loki is forced to make a deal to ensure his mate's safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for being so late on updating. My computer that I use to work on this story was attempting to die on me so i had to have it fixed. I will be posting another chapter today to make up for my failings so please forgive me T^T

Loki could barely control himself around Tony with the scent of his heat but he couldn’t risk attempting to breed his omega while he was weakened. He had been forced to call Asgard for help and with Odin’s permission Frigga was allowed to remain in Midgard for the remainder of Tony’s heat. With her came her personal guards that stayed either in the guest rooms or outside Tony’s bedroom where Frigga kept contact with the omega. Loki was only allowed near Tony if guards capable of restraining him were nearby. He’d nearly lost himself to the scent of his omega but his mother had managed to calm him while she gave the heat driven omega contact he needed to remain well. Loki had near collapsed next to his mate when the omega begged for him but he had both his mother and brother keeping him strong.

Fury had attempted to stop by but Natasha and Clint had run interference. He was thankful to them both for their aid knowing neither was truly fond of him. Seeing what their friend was going through and the measures Loki had gone through to ensure Tony made it through the early heat had won some favor with the duo.

“Loki I’m sure Tony will be fine.” Steve assured him placing a hand on his shoulder to calm his pacing.

“I hope he’ll be alright. My mother is a very powerful healer and I would trust no other with Anthony’s care.”

Steve and Bruce had taken turns with attempting to help Loki’s aggravated state. Pepper had been wise to avoid him though he was beginning to calm a bit on his anger towards her for having taken Tony so far from his side.

“You mentioned you have to help Odin with something because he allowed Frigga to come here.” Bruce mentioned instead of asking.

“Yes, Frigga isn’t one to be allowed away from Asgard for such tasks. I would not accept no for an answer so Odin has made sure he gets my aid in tasks I would normally refuse. Once I know Anthony is well, I shall have to return to Asgard to aid in some negotiations with one of the realms Asgard is having trouble with.”

“They can’t do the negotiations on their own?” Steve asked honestly curious.

Loki knew the two were attempting to keep his mind off his worry for his mate. He was thankful to them both for their help though it did little good. The bond of mates was much different than their bonds with whatever lovers they’d had before. He would still worry even if he focused on a conversation.

“They wish for my aid as I am by far the most skilled. I did not earn the name Silvertongue without proper reason.  I will require your group to promise me Anthony will remain safe while I’m away as I will be returning to Asgard with my mother and her guards.”

“You know we’ll protect him.” Bruce said earning a look from Loki before he returned to pacing.

“Brother you have yet to eat since we returned from battle.” Thor’s voice boomed through the room as he entered holding a stack of pizzas.

“Thor I am not hungry and where in Hel did you get those?”

Thor placed the boxes down with a grin on his face.

“The spirit helped me order them. You will eat brother or I will insist father keep you in Asgard for more than just negotiations.”

Loki shot a look of pure hatred at Thor but knew his brother was doing this for his health. He sighed giving in as he sat with the others to eat. Natasha and Clint returned at some point to join them but Loki had no interest in the coming and goings of Midgard’s heroes.

“Fury is demanding an explanation of what happened.” Natasha said as he bit into the pizza.

“I couldn’t care less what that pathetic mortal wants. If he insists on bothering me while my mate is suffering I shall be happy to show him what my true anger looks like.”

Clint chuckled as he looked to the assassin, “Told you I was right he would say something like this.”

The assassin showed nothing while Steve kind of rolled his eyes. Loki glanced at the duo wondering if Fury would indeed be bothering them again.

“What did you tell him happened?”

The archer smiled as he said in an oddly cheerful tone, “That we beat the bad guy and saved one of our own. What else is there to tell?”

Loki smiled as he wondered how he would thank the two for their aid in keeping Fury at bay. He was not one to be left in one’s debt so he considered it a moment before he smiled and stood. No one questioned him as he vanished into his room but all eyes were on him as he returned with a bow and a set of knifes.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked a bit nervous.

“I bring gifts to the two who have helped keep a source of stress from my side. Do not think I’ve forgotten you and Banner for aiding in keeping my mind from becoming to troubled. I simply need more time for an appropriate gift.”

He handed the weapons to the two and let them study them. The knives were similar to the ones Loki used so they were far better quality than anything Natasha used. She looked them over while Clint tested the bow that was far better quality as well but Loki had to infuse magic into it to allow the mortal to use it.

“These are light weight but strong.” Natasha said as she placed the knives on her person while Clint distracted the others with showing off the bow.

Loki noticed where Natasha placed her new weapons but the others were easily distracted. He had to admit the duo worked well together even without saying a word to each other.

“Loki you don’t need to give us anything.” Bruce said but Loki was set on repaying the group.

“Thanks for the bow Loki. Where did you get this?”

Loki raised a brow as Clint looked at him seeming eager to know in case he wanted to get a second one.

“It is my old bow. Long before I mastered my magic I preferred the bow over a sword. I believe it was a gift from my mother who more than likely got it from the home of the elves.”

Clint seemed to frown as he held the bow protectively as he wouldn’t be able to get another one.

“If you manage to damage that I will get you another. It would be wise for me to keep my mate’s shield brothers and sister stocked with proper weapons. I’m not certain if you’ll allow me to try and get you a better shield Steve but I can if that is something you’d want. As for you Bruce I would need to speak with my mother about something to help with your alter ego. I’m not certain if I have the needed skill set to craft something to help you control the other guy.”

Neither avenger had the chance to respond as Frigga came out to retrieve her son. Tony’s heat had finally come to an end and though he was weak from having his heat again so soon between the contact and healing magic he would be alright within a few days if he rested.

Loki rushed to Tony’s side and found his omega sleeping peacefully with his body wrapped around the pillow Loki used. The prince ran his fingers through Tony’s hair before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I will return soon my love.” He promised his omega knowing he had to return to Asgard to keep his promise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes care of business and gets a little surprise in Asgard

Asgard was the same as Loki remembered it but it felt nothing like home. He walked with his mother to meet with his father to do as he agreed. He’d been given what information he needed and while Steve and Bruce had attempted to distract him from his worries he’d been thinking through how he would handle Asgard’s issue. He did miss helping in this way as it was one of the few skills he was actually praised for. Odin showed no happiness at his return but he had expected this. He went straight to the task and ignored those who attempted to question his plan. He hated being questioned when he had always succeeded in getting what Odin wanted in his deals with other realms.

He wasn’t surprised that the task didn’t take long and that he reached an agreement with the other realm. Odin gave him no praise but those who had questioned him did along with his mother and brother who had returned from Midgard.

“Loki we must celebrate! It has been so long since you’ve been back home.”

Loki was to tired and missed his mate far to much to argue with Thor. He allowed the larger god to pull him along to go celebrate the way they use to when they were younger. They celebrated with the warriors three and Sif all of him whom disliked Loki greatly but said nothing to anger Thor.

Loki said nothing as the warriors drank heavily and told old battle tales. Loki knew it would be no different than it had been in the past. They told of their own heretics as well as their comrades but the things Loki had done were forgotten. They were alright to mention his hiccups and laugh about them but they said nothing of his contributions to the battle.

“Thor I am going to retire to my room so I can be rested to return to Midgard tomorrow.”

He heading towards his room with a tiny meow caught his attention. He had yet to see Luna since Frigga brought the cat to Asgard. He followed the sounds of the soft mews from the cat to find Tony with Luna in his arms as he fed her slices of golden apple. He was looking out over the city as he softly spoke to the cat and though the scene was so peaceful Loki wanted to continue watching his mate, he couldn’t understand how he’d gotten here.

“You shouldn’t hide in corners and spy on people.” Tony said not turning to look at Loki.

“Anthony how are you here?”

Tony finally looked up and Loki noticed the slight ring of gold of his omega’s gaze. It didn’t happen often that the golden ring of an omega’s gaze showed but Loki got the impression he was angry.

“I came to see you. Steve told me you returned here to do something for your dad. I was in a bad place because my heat started too early and you made sure I was taken care of but you rarely saw me.”

“I was worried I may try and claim you. I am an alpha and cannot control myself around an omega in heat.”

Tony once again looked away from him to focus on the cat that was meowing and demanding more food. Tony gave the demanding animal another slice which the cat gladly accepted.

“Your mother requested I feed Luna some of these apples. She loves this little one and wants her to be around for a long time. Especially since her own children rarely visit. When I called out to Heimdall requesting to come here after he heard me he didn’t even ask permission before picking me up. He said you were busy so I went to see your mom. Maybe someday we can get your whole family together for a day on Midgard?”

Loki tried to approach Tony but he gave him a quick glare with a growing amount of gold within his gaze. Loki felt like he wasn’t a powerful alpha common for the royal family but a weak creature approaching a powerful and deadly creature. Tony didn’t want to be approached and as much as he wanted to hold his mate he valued his life.

“You’re angry.”

It wasn’t a question but a statement. Tony said nothing as he continued to fed the cat who rubbed against him purring loudly.

“I thought you left me.” Tony finally said.

Loki watched his mate and saw the omega start to tremble a bit as he purposely avoided his gaze.

“I have a lot of issues Loki and if you’re going to just disappear on me I don’t want to deal with it. I have to rely on others to come here for you. If they fail me like everyone else has I will never know if your coming back. I can’t just get in my suit and fly to you when you’re on another world.”

“I won’t leave you Anthony. You are my mate. I had to come to do what I promised in exchange for mother coming to Midgard to heal you.”

“And you couldn’t wait until I woke up before leaving?” Tony snapped.

Loki hadn’t thought to wait. He had one of Tony’s comrades inform him of what had happened. He should have waited but he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible in order to return to his mate.

“I should have waited.” He finally gave in hoping to ease his mate’s anger.

“Come with me to return Luna to your mother. I’m tired and can’t sleep unless you’re there.”

Loki followed his mate and to his dismay he realized it had taken him longer than it should have to realize that Tony hadn’t slept properly while he was gone.

“How long did it take you to reach Heimdall?”

Loki had already been gone a week and Tony had just now appeared in Asgard.

“I was screaming myself hoarse for five days before Steve forced me to sit and recover my voice. Luckily I have some Asgardian in my background so I recovered quickly and finally got through to him. He apologized for having not heard me but apparently he had to focus on keeping an eye on your meeting to ensure you weren’t injured.”

“Anthony I will make sure Heimdall knows to allow you into Asgard should I need to make another trip here.”

Tony glanced at him the gold fading a bit but was still there as a reminder that the omega was angry with him.

“Heimdall and I are on the same page already. He’ll let me here if I call to him. Frigga has also informed him I’m to be allowed here whenever I request it. I’ve already spoken with her about doing a monthly meeting.”

“Monthly? Why?”

Tony didn’t even look at him as he answered, “Because she has a right to meet her grandchildren when we have a child. Or were you planning on visiting on your own?”

Loki realized he would have to tread carefully with the enraged omega. He hadn’t believed there was another in all the nine realms that could possess a more terrifying anger within them. He understood more and more why they were fated for each other.

“I apologize for my rude comment my love. It was never my intention to visit with our future child by myself.”

Tony poked Loki in the chest seeming to relax a bit as he said in his usual playful tone, “You better not. Little Stark Jr. will be with both parents if they’re going on a trip off planet. I want to see this realm properly so we’re arranging a babysitter so we can have alone time also.”

Loki smiled as he pulled his mate into his arms.

“You are indeed my perfect mate Anthony. I will never allow any to take you from my arms.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape  
> Tags and warnings will be updated. If any of this bothers you don't read

Tony looked out the window at the place Loki had known as his home for so long. Asgard wasn’t anything like he thought it would be. He had been angry with Loki for leaving him after his heat but after some of the stories of Odin he’d heard it was a little understandable. The man was impossible to please and it was just easier to hold up his end of their agreement as soon as possible to avoid issues. Tony heard his stomach growl demanding food causing him to sigh. Loki had been dragged off early in the morning to go help with something else and had warned him it wasn’t a good idea to wander around by himself. He was hungry and didn’t like being told what to do but he could compromise. He opened the door of Loki’s bedroom to talk to the guard standing outside it.

“Hey, I’m hungry and Loki doesn’t want me wandering alone. Can you take me to get food?”

The guard looked at him with an uninterested gaze but nodded. He hummed happily wondering what kind of food Asgard had as they walked. He wasn’t really paying attention until a tall blonde guy came up and spoke with the guard. Tony raised a brow as the guard turned back to return to his post and the new blonde smiled down at him.

“You must be the omega of Midgard, I'm Fandral.”

“I’m Tony and I’m hungry. Mind telling me why you got rid of my guard?” Tony wasn’t normally so angry with people he didn’t know but something didn’t seem right.

“Then I shall lead the way. So I heard you fight alongside Thor, I am his shield brother when he fights with real warriors.”

Tony glared at the man as they walked. He realized very quickly the man didn’t think much of omegas and he was so full of himself Tony doubted he’d have a hard time getting the other avengers to realize his ego apparently wasn’t the biggest in the universe. He was forced to endure the conversation as the blonde was the only one among them that knew where the hell they were going. The conversation was so annoying and boring that Tony attempted to zone out but realized how bad an idea that was. Of course he realized far too late as he cursed before darkness overtook him. When he woke up he cursed knowing he should have just gone back to Loki’s room instead of following Fandral.

He looked around to see he was in a small room that he suspected was a prison cell. He growled in annoyance but his growl quickly turned into a whimper of pain. He curled in on himself feeling a pain in his stomach. As he curled up fighting tears he realized quickly just how screwed he was.

“M-my heat? Again...”

He realized Loki had no idea where he was and he had no means of escaping. Someone had caused another heat to start just when he’d finished a heat that was to early. Someone was going to kill him with this.

“Looks like whatever Amora did worked.”

Tony was in pain a he looked up at the people entering the room. Even without seeing he could smell and he tried to fight them when he smelled their arousal. They were alphas and his entire body felt sick as he lost the fight quickly.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Loki was speaking with Odin when a guard dared to interrupt them. Loki was slightly relieved as Odin was insisting on his aid with several other meetings with various realms. He missed using his skills for such tasks but he didn’t want to anger his mate either. Odin glared at the guard and nearly growled as he asked why the guard dared to interrupt them. Loki almost smiled but the words that followed stopped him as his blood ran cold.

“I’m sorry my king, Loki’s guest has gone missing and Heimdal cannot find him.”

Loki didn’t remember moving but that was only because he could only see red. Odin had to pry his hand off the guard’s neck and when he did the guard crumbled to the ground unconscious with nasty bruises around his neck. Odin was talking to him but he didn’t hear any of it as he screamed at the unconscious guard cursing his name and blaming him for Tony being taken. When he regained himself he realized Odin was attempting to comfort him. He looked at his adoptive father with wide eyes as he swore he would help him save Tony. Loki tried to calm himself, to remember to breathe but he couldn't. He was trying desperately to find Tony through their bond but found nothing. His heart ached as he prayed that he was not gone from the world. He gripped his chest feeling his soul desperately searching for its other half and came to the realizations magic had to be blocking him. Heimdal's sight could be blocked so why not the bond? Surely whoever had taken him would have heard the stories as well just as he and Thor had. Only blocked...he would not accept Tony was dead.

“F-father? I-I need him…please help me find Anthony…” He begged as his legs gave out and Odin fell to the floor with him and held him.

Odin called for the guards to get Thor and his four friends. Loki was shaking with fear and anger and only Odin comforting him kept him from attempting to tear Asgard apart to find his mate. Thor’s booming voice was welcoming for the first time as he rushed to his side when he saw him shaking.

“Brother, what’s happened?”

“A-anthony…someone took him. I need to find him Thor. I will kill his captors with my bare hands if need be.”

Thor held his hand out to Loki with a stern gaze as he promised to aid him. Loki accepted it as Thor pulled him to his feet and held him as his legs regained their feeling.

“I shall search for your mate from here. If I or Heimdal find any sign of him we will let you know.” Odin promised.

Loki nodded as he went with the warriors to find Tony. Their search turned into days then weeks with not a single sign or a witness that had seen the omega. Loki was running on nearly no sleep as it took both Thor and Frigga to get him to rest otherwise he wouldn’t be able to help Tony when they did find him. Loki’s sleep was restless and when he woke up he nearly yelled at seeing no sign of Thor or his friends to begin the search again. He took a breath to calm himself as he went to speak with Odin. The king looked nearly as tired as Loki but greeted his son kindly.

“I am still searching Loki.”

Loki bowed in thanks before he met his father’s gaze.

“I wish to bring the warriors of Midgard here to help me search. I know mortals are not allowed here but-”

“I will have Heimdal bring them. If they can aid in finding your mate I will allow it.”

Loki was speechless and he found his voice came out weaker than he intended.

“T-thank you father…I feel as though my heart and soul are being torn apart. I must find him.”

Odin nodded.

“I know my son. Go meet Heimdall and he will have your friends waiting for you.”

Loki rushed to the bi-frost and did find the avengers suited up and ready.

“Loki, what’s going on? You guys have been gone for so long.” Steve asked worried.

Worry overtook them all as Loki hugged Steve tightly with his body trembling as he fought off tears. Unable to regain himself to explain Heimdall told them Tony had been taken and had yet to be found. Bruce was nearly going green but he forced himself to calm down.

“We’ll find him and then we’re going to have a talk about why it took you so long to call us.” Clint said as he started towards the city.

Loki led them to regroup with Thor and his friends. The group was waiting to begin the search again and Thor’s eyes grew to a new size when he saw the avengers.

“Brother, you asked father to allow them to help in our search?”

“Yes, we’ve had no luck in finding Anthony so I’ve brought help.”

Thor’s friends introduced themselves while Thor introduced the avengers.

“Thor we don’t have time for such things. Let’s go.” Loki growled at his brother.

“We should split up to look for Tony. We can go with Loki to search.” Steve said always the one to begin leading even if it wasn’t their own world.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, the prince is already distraught and you should have someone of calm mind leading you.” Fandral said dismissing the idea.

Loki growled in anger but couldn’t’ deny the idiot warrior was right for once.

“I will go with your group to ensure we don’t miss a thing.” Sif said already ready to join them.

They split up and as their search begin Natasha noticed several things as Sif insisted on taking the lead. The assassin watched the warrior carefully and spared only a few glances towards Loki to check to see if he noticed any of it at all. Fandral had been right about the distraught because Loki was clearly a mix of panic and worry that he didn’t bother to see the lies pouring from their mouths.

The search came to an end with not a single sign of Tony. Loki looked defeated as he led them to the rooms they may use. Natasha said nothing until Loki was gone along with the lying warriors.

“Nat?” Clint looked at the assassin when the other avengers were gone.

“Something’s not right, you tired or are you up for a bit of work?”

Clint nodded as they both left the palace without being spotted.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Tony was curled up in the far corner of the prison bruised and bloody from the last encounter he had with his captors. His body trembled with the cold as he’s clothes had long since become ruined from being torn apart and were covered in blood and other things he didn’t want to consider. He was weak from the heat but he was alive even though he hated himself for being alive after what happened. He buried his head in his arms unable to even cry anymore after using up all his tears. The door opened and he curled in on himself willing whoever was there to leave him be. He began trembling when he felt a hand on his shoulder and let out a frightened whimper.

“It is alright hero of Midgard.”

It was a gentle voice of a woman. He looked up to see large ruby eyes looking down at him. He knew she was a frost giant but he didn’t understand why one was here. Loki said Asgard and Jotunhiem were enemies.

“Hurry up. I do not know if there are more guards and he is clearly in need of a healer.”

Tony looked up at the other voice which was clearly male. He didn’t know what the man was but he wasn’t a frost giant. He looked like a demon and Tony began trembling more not because of his appearance but because he could smell that he was an alpha.

“Shh, hero Tony do not fear us. We’ve come to save you.”

She used magic to make a cloak for him to wrap around his naked form. He gripped it tightly and could only whimper as his throat refused to work after how long he’d been screaming.

“I know, I shall carry you but I need you to drink first. The Aesir do not trust those like us and we will need you to speak to stop them from attacking us. It will help heal your throat.”

She held him in a sitting position but he refused the drink offered. She smiled knowingly as she took a drink and offered again. This time he gladly took it and downed it so quickly he nearly vomited. Her body was cold but not icy and her embrace as she carried him gentle.

“Lead the way.” She said to her friend who nodded and began leading them through halls.

When he stopped it was because there were people approaching. He waited and the moment they appeared to turn the hall he cut them down quickly. They didn’t even have time to scream for help before they were dead and they continued on their way. Tony tried to stay conscious which was difficult but he didn’t know these people and he needed to be ready to run if need be. His eyes were dangerously close to closing when he caught a familiar scent. Unable to speak yet he gripped the woman’s shirt as they came to a stop again. She looked down at him and he mouthed the word ‘Friends’ causing her to nod. She caught the demon’s attention and gave him a look causing him to step back.

When Natasha and Clint saw them both had their weapons raised so quickly the two looked shocked knowing they were human.

“Let him go.” Natasha demanded a bit of protective anger seeping into her normally blank tone.

“We saved him, we only mean to return him to his alpha.” The frost giant said in a gentle tone.

“Prove it, hand him over to Clint.”

Clint didn’t lower his bow and the two didn’t make any move to hand over Tony who was gripping the frost giant’s shirt tightly. Before Natasha could make another demand a sword was raised behind the frost giant before a pained gurgled cry sounded. They turned to see a guard bloody on the ground with no source of what killed him until Tony cried out holding his stomach.

“I-it hurts…” His voice came out scratchy as it wasn’t fully healed yet.

“You’re child holds magic, it protected you but it has to draw on your energy to do it and you have so little as it is. We must get you to our healer otherwise you will only suffer more pain.”

Tony nodded tears welling up his eyes.

“P-protect…my child…please.” He said with pleading eyes as he looked at the frost giant.

She nodded before she looked to the demon.

“I can summon enough magic to get us to her from here.”

The demon looked at the two assassins.

“Trust us or stay here, those are your options.”

Natasha lowered her weapon and Clint followed. The frost giant closed her eyes focusing her magic to get them to their healer. The world around them vanished and was replaced by a small room with a bed and a woman that looked human but Tony could tell by her scent she was Aesir.

“Place him on the bed and go get me something easy for him to eat.” She ordered.

The frost giant placed him on the bed while the demon went to retrieve some food. Nat and Clint didn’t move from their spot as the woman with golden blonde hair and gentle green eyes began healing Tony.

“He is weakened but the child is healthy. He will recover quickly but he must rest.” She said once she had done all she could.

“I have clothing that should fit him someplace.” The giant said turning to leave with only a short glance at the two assassins.

“Who are you guys?” Natasha asked eyeing the healer.

“I know we may seem strange to you but we don’t mean you or your friend harm. When I heard he was taken I did all I could to help but I am not strong like most Aesir. It took time to call for Alice and William and by then he had already been captured.”

“Their names are Alice and William?” Clint asked in disbelief causing Natasha to elbow him.

“We picked names we liked from Midgard when we first visited. William is a common name where we lived for a time and Alice is quite fond of the book Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland.” William said entering the room with a bowl of soup.

“Fae, I can handle everything if you require rest.” William offered as he sat in the chair beside the bed as Tony sat up eager to eat.

“I’m fine but thank you.”

Fae looked at the two humans as she waved her hand causing two more chairs appear for them.

“We shall return you three once he has rested and eaten.”

Natasha glanced at Tony who was eating like he hadn’t been fed the entire time he was imprisoned.

“Loki and the others are still looking for him. It will be better if we at least bring Loki here.”

Tony shook his head as he stopped eating.

“Loki doesn’t like frost giants. He would attack Alice the moment he saw her.”

Tony was attempting to hide his trembling and Clint’s hand on Natasha’s shoulder made her sit down instead of pushing. Both knew what had happened when Alice mentioned the child. Tony tried to hide how much he was hurting but even an idiot would be able to see how frightened he was.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you three end up meeting? Loki said fire demons aren’t known to get along with others and the Jotun and Aesir people are enemies.”

Alice returned with clothing as Fae began explaining.

“I left Asgard many years ago and traveled the nine realms until I came to Muspelheim where I met William. I believe the saying in Midgard is opposites attract. An unlikely friendship was formed and we traveled together until we came to Jotunhiem. Alice was an outcast due to her small size and we decided to bring her with us. We hold no loyalty to any realm but if we can help we do.”

“I understand you're like Thor but what are the other two?” Natasha said eyeing William.

“I’m a fire demon and Alice is Jotun. We already know about you three. Heroes of Midgard, Iron man, Black widow, and Hawkeye.”

Clint looked confused before he remembered them mentioning they’ve been to earth.

“How do you travel without anyone questioning you?”

“Magic helps. Mine is pretty weak but even I can manage to change my appearance.” William said with a small smile that seemed odd for a demon.

“I’m tired…” Tony said as he lay down and pulled the blanket over his head.

The others left but Clint and Natasha didn’t move far from the room. The others offered them food they refused and before long they turned in for bed. In the morning Tony refused to get out of bed and once again Alice gave him comforting words that brought the omega out of the room.

“You have to teach me that trick.” Clint said jokingly.

“You should become a mother then.” Alice joked back.

Clint motioned to himself as he countered, “Don’t think that is even possible.”

Alice pushed Tony to eat when he refused and Natasha gave him a look causing him to sigh and take the food offered.

“We can get you back to the palace before your group goes searching again but we can’t go with you. As you said, Jotun and the Aesir people are enemies and they aren’t fond of fire demons either.”

“Our friends won’t hurt you.” Tony said as he pushed the food around his plate.

“It is not your friends I fear that would attack us. The warriors three and Sif are not the type to ask questions first.” Alice said taking a bite of her food.

“Warriors three? You mean those three guys that lied to us?” Natasha asked.

William nodded.

“They are Asgard’s finest warriors and Thor’s friends. Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral.”

Hearing the names Tony dropped his fork and began trembling. He barely heard anyone calling his name as his mind replayed what happened again and again.

“Why should that monster get the last omega?” A voice taunted.

“At least this way he will have a child that isn’t half monster.” Another taunted

Pain filled him as he screamed attempting to fight enemies that weren’t there. He saw Fandral looking like a smug bastard as he left Tony to suffer. He barely remembered the asshole saying something to someone else he couldn’t see. He remembered the name Sif and fought harder until a warmth filled him and he found himself in Fae’s arms.

“You are safe. If the warriors three and Sif are responsible for your capture we will not leave you unprotected.”

Tony didn’t say anything as he curled in on himself holding his stomach. He wanted to just crawl into a dark hole and hide but he needed to return to Loki even if he hated him now after what happened.

“Clint, may I see your arrows a moment?” William asked as he held out his hand.

Clint looked confused but handed over one. The demon looked it over before he handed it to Alice who whispered something over it. She handed it back and began discussing the plan. Clint was grinning ear to ear when he heard what spell she’d put on the arrow.

“We’re going to make those assholes pay for what they did.” He promised looking at Tony who was still curled up.

“Whenever you’re ready to leave.” Fae told Tony.

Tony tried to stand but found he was still to weak. William picked him up as Alice teleported them to the palace. It was still early and the hall they ended up in was empty.

Natasha lead the way like they talked about with Clint close behind with his bow at the ready. William and Alice had changed their appearance so they looked human. William was tall with dark curls and hazel eyes while Alice had blonde hair and blue eyes. They didn’t get far before a guard stopped them.

“We found Tony. Let Loki know.” Natasha said staring down the guard who looked at the three he didn’t know.

The guard ran off as they stood waiting. Clint gripped his bow tightly knowing the warriors three and Sif would most likely being close behind the others. Loki came running and as they suspected the warriors were close behind the avengers and Thor. Clint waited until he knew he could avoid hurting the others. He drew the arrow so quickly no one had time to react as he let it go. It flew past their friends and when he approached the warriors it exploded hitting the four with magic that caused them to collapse paralyzed.

“Why did you do that?” Steve asked attempting to go check on the four.

The group had stopped and Loki had his armor on ready to fight to get Tony back.

“They are the ones who had Tony captured.” Natasha said weapon now in hand ready in case the four recovered.

“Hero Tony, you’re alpha is here. It’s alright.”

William made sure Tony could stand when he put him down. Tony stood on shaky legs as he began slowly going to Loki. His steps came to halt though as tears filled his eyes and he collapsed.

“I’m sorry!” He cried grabbing his stomach.

Loki’s eyes widened in fear as he rushed to Tony’s side.

“Omega, who dared touch you?!” he cried out trying to control his anger not to frighten his lover.

Tony was trembling uncontrollably now and Loki tried to comfort him as he gently rubbed his back and swore he’d make those who hurthim pay. Thor had heard what they said and was dragging the warriors to face judgement. Steve was happily helping and Bruce had hulked out but was in control enough to not kill the two warriors he carried. The sound of bones being crushed could be heard but no one said anything about it.

“Thank you for saving him.” Loki said through his tears as he held Tony tightly as the omega slept in his arms.

“He has eaten this morning and his child is healthy but he’ll need rest.”

Loki nodded picking up the unconscious omega to take him to rest. Frigga and Odin were approaching and stopped Loki to check on Tony’s condition. Odin looked at the three strangers and it was clear they were uneasy.

“You saved my son’s mate?”

They nodded.

“Who are you?” Odin asked and now the three members of the royal family were looking at them.

“It is best we just take our leave.” Alice said among the most uncomfortable of the group.

“Come on, you saved Tony. They don’t care what you are.”

William glanced at Clint before they let their true appearance show.

“We are no one who is a danger to you.” Fae assured before they vanished.

Loki looked to his omega before turning to the two assassins.

“A fire demon and frost giant saved my mate?”

They both nodded.

“I’m sure Tony needs rest.”

The two walked away leaving the stunned royal family and Loki’s grip tightened on his mate as he took him to the bedroom to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been updating as often as i should but I got pulled into reading a really awesome frostiron fanfic and I had to finish reading it. Will attempt to update regularly(weekly) unless for some reason someone writes super awesome fanfic that catches my attention(or i break the internet with my face because I'm terrible with technology which means i break it by looking at it. I have witnesses, it totally happens sometimes)  
> P.S will be posting a second chapter today because i've left you all without updates and i'm very sorry T^T Please dont' kill me, i have so much smut to write before i die


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deals with the aftermath of what happened and Loki repays his debts to Bruce and Steve

Tony hadn’t gotten out of bed once since returning home. Loki attempted to get him to eat but Tony only curled deep within his mountain of blankets when he came near. Loki was running out of options as Tony hadn’t eaten since being returned to him. He brought his concerns up to the avengers and Bruce offered to try and convince him to eat. When Bruce entered the room with food he found Tony staring at him from underneath the blankets. There was a ring of gold in his eyes and almost seemed to glow in the dark.

“Tony you need to eat.”

Tony reached out only barely enough to grab the plate. Bruce held it out and saw it vanish beneath the blankets. He sat next to the bed in the chair Loki had been sleeping in. Tony would scream anytime anyone tried to sit on the bed.

“Loki’s worried about you.”

The only response he got was the plate being thrown to the floor.

“Tony you need to talk to someone. Everyone’s worried, we can’t possible know what you’re going through but we do know you’ll die if you keep going like this.”

There was a long pause before a single word came from beneath the blankets.

“Promise?”

Bruce paled before green threatened to take over and he stood.

“No because we’re not going to let you die.”

He turned feeling anger trying to consume him. Steve noticed Bruce’s state before the others.

“Bruce, what’s wrong?”

Bruce took a few calming breathes before he answered, “He wants to die.”

Loki paled as he gripped his pants going between anger and fear.

“He intends to leave me…”

Loki hide his face in his hands fighting the tears that threatened to consume him.

“I can do nothing to help him…I should have been there for him. If I’d been by his side he would not have been captured.”

“It’s not your fault.” Steve tried to reassure Loki.

“He suffered because I failed him…now he intends to die because I failed him. Please, there must be something I can do to save him and the child.” Loki looked to Bruce who had taken a seat nearby continuing to fight against the hulk.

Clint stood giving Natasha a look that relayed a message none of them knew. Bruce gave what advice he could but without Tony going along with it they really couldn’t do anything. Loki thanked Bruce for at least getting him to eat.

“Loki, if we can get Tony healthy would you raise the child are your own?”

Loki looked at Natasha with a look of shock.

“How can you ask me that? Of course I would. Antony is my mate and I love him. I may not share blood with the child he carries but it is my child because it is his child.”

The vent opened up nearby and Clint came tumbling out. He landed with the grace of a cat and held his arms out confusing the others.

“Come on, I may be mortal but I’m not weak so come down you coward.”

A bundle of blankets came from the vent opening and Clint caught it. Tony peaked his head out staring at Loki with watery eyes.

“You mean it Lo?”

Loki stood and hesitated before approaching his mate.

“Of course my love. I will love this child no matter what. May I please hold you?”

Tony struggled to free himself from the blankets as he reached out still in Clint’s arms. Loki took his omega in his arms and held him tightly.

“My love is this why you were afraid?”

Tony nodded holding his alpha.

“I-I thought you’d kill the child because he’s not yours.”

Loki kissed his mate before meeting his eyes.

“I would never harm a child Anthony. Especially one born of my beautiful omega.”

Tony smelled of happiness as he curled against his alpha.

“No more making us worry Tony.” Bruce said before leaving.

Steve offered to make more food if Tony was still hungry since he hadn’t eaten in several days. Tony just nodded so the soldier went into the kitchen to cook. Natasha and Clint stayed in the common room as Loki held Tony in their favorite place as Natasha turned on one the foreign films she liked.

In the weeks that followed, Tony’s recovery improved but slowly. He ate but had to be pushed, he left the bed but not often, and he still couldn’t stand for anyone to be in the bed with him. A month later he was still skittish around Thor when he finally returned from Asgard. Tony apologized but Thor understood. He was an alpha and it was alphas who had attacked him. Thor had held off on returning knowing that but he brought news from Asgard so it had been unavoidable. Tony was caught between wanting to hear what Thor said and wanted nothing to do with it. Curiosity got the better of him as he climbed into the vents where Clint had made his nest. The archer raised a brow as Tony wandered through in his bundle of blankets. Clint followed as they sat listening to Thor speak with Loki.

“The warriors have been judged for their crimes against Tony. Odin has sentenced them to remain in the dungeon. He suspects they had help from a mage but we could not get them to reveal their ally.”

Loki growled in anger as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“They deserve eternal torment for what they’ve done but I will accept that they are locked away. They won’t speak of their ally because they know there is a chance at freedom because whoever it is, is a mage.”

Thor nodded.

“Heimdall has been instructed to alert you should they escape but for now we’ve increased the number of guards. Mother wishes to visit you when she can but she understands now isn’t a good time.”

Loki closed his eyes taking a deep breathe to calm himself.

“I will send word when she can visit. For now Anthony is still struggling with everything that’s happened.”

Thor nodded as he placed a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“I will visit at a better time. I believe I shall go visit my Lady Jane before returning to Asgard. Father says if you ever need anything all you need to do is ask.”

“Thank you brother. I must thank father the next time I see him. He helped me greatly in searching for Anthony.”

Loki allowed the bone crushing hug before Thor took his leave. The god left not noticing his mate was not far away in the vents listening in. Clint looked at Tony who wrapped the blankets tighter around him.

“Come on.” Clint led the way with Tony following behind

He showed him a new nest he’d made in the vents and moved so Tony could get into it. Tony felt oddly comfortable as he laid down.

“A gift, this one is for you.”

Tony’s eyes drifted closed and he had only a smile on his face to show Clint he was happy. Clint left the inventor huddled in the nest to let Loki know he was safe before he freaked out. The god was already rushing to find Tony when Clint exited the vents.

“Hey Loki, Tony’s fine.”

Loki was in front of the archer so fast Clint nearly yelped in fear.

“Where is my mate?”

“He’s in his nest.”

Loki looked confused and Clint explained what he was talking about.

“Look, I build nests for myself where I sleep and am comfortable. Tony’s kind of taken to going in the vents like I do. So I built him a nest where he can be safe. He’s sleeping right now and I’ll make sure you know when he’s up there.”

Loki studied the archer for a bit before he sighed.

“Alright but I do not want to hear he is sleeping in a dirty nest. You will wash whatever it is he’s sleeping in often.”

“Sure, just give me the sheets from your bed or whatever clothes you’ve worn when you want it changed.”

Loki shot Clint a shocked then angry look.

“What?” He snapped.

Clint held his hands up as he stepped back.

“I made the nest with your sheets and clothes. He relaxes with your scent…didn’t you notice?”

Loki hadn’t noticed. He knew from stories omega found comfort from their alpha’s scent but he hadn’t seen Tony sniffing him. Tony still avoided him a lot but he had noticed Tony eyeing him a few times as though he had something on his mind.

“He is still fearful and didn’t want to ask me…very well hawk. I shall ensure you have what you need.”

Clint returned to the vents and Loki had to fight the jealousy attempting to claim him. Tony was up there sleeping closer to the archer than him. He pushed his jealousy aside as he went to speak with Bruce. The doctor had offered to talk with him and need be and the man seemed to be quite good at controlling his anger. An hour later Loki was calm and enjoying a cup of Bruce’s favorite tea while he read in his lab. Bruce was working on something but Loki hadn’t bothered to ask about it yet. The doctor pulled him from his book as he asked how Tony was doing after Thor’s visit.

“He is currently sleeping in his nest.”

Bruce looked up and chuckled.

“So that’s why Clint was stealing your bed sheets.”

Loki raised a brow.

“You saw him stealing from me and didn’t inform me?”

Bruce kind of shrugged.

“It’s actually a good idea. I’m surprised Clint came up with it.”

Loki put his book down.

“What part of stealing from me is a good idea?”

Bruce stopped what he was doing to focus on Loki.

“He’s helping Tony associate you with feeling safe. The nest is someplace he already feels safe and he knows you won’t hurt him but trauma isn’t something that just goes away. A safe place with your scent will help him heal. It’ll take time but I’m sure he’ll be ok sleeping next to you again.”

Loki was surprised not having realized that was part of what Clint had been planning.

“It seems I’ve greatly underestimated the hawk’s intelligence.”

“No that’s not it. Clint just has a big heart. He also knows about needing a safe place. If you see he’s nest you’ll probably find a piece of clothing from all the avengers somewhere among it. Humans may not have the sense of smell like alphas and omegas but we can still take comfort in scents.”

Loki had never seen Clint’s nest but he was curious now. He had noticed one of his shirts missing shortly after the archer became comfortable with him. He would have to question him later on it. Returning to his book he sipped his tea again as Bruce went back to his project. Loki still owed Bruce and Steve gifts to repay his debt. He looked at the tea he was drinking that Bruce had offered. It was good but the tea from Asgard was better. He would have to get some later to give the doctor. As he considered his debts he recalled a conversation from some time before that Natasha was discussing a threat with Clint. Something called the winter soldier. If he remembered correctly Steve had mentioned he thought his friend from his time as a solider was dead. He considered it for a moment before looking at Bruce.

“Do you know of Steve’s friend from before he was frozen?”

Bruce looked and nodded.

“Yeah, after he talked with Nat about it she told him he was alive. Apparently he’s got some heavy brain washing going on but Bucky’s missing again. Steve’s looked for him but even if he finds him we don’t know how to undo what HYDRA has done to him.”

Loki finished his tea and thanked Bruce before leaving for the balcony. He asked JARVIS just before he left for a picture of Bucky to be sent to his phone. He saw he received it before he called for Heimdall to open the bi-frost. The guardian took a moment and when he arrived in Asgard he greeted the guardian with a smile.

“I see you’ve come for my aid prince.”

“If you wouldn’t mind. I have debts to repay.”

He saw one of his father’s ravens and waved. It flew off most likely to let Odin know he was there.

“You’re debts to the soldier and the healer.”

He nodded showing Heimdall the imagine.

“I require the location of this man to repay my debt to Steve and I require my mother’s aid for my other debt.”

Heimdall looked out across the bridge searching. While the guardian did what he did best Loki waited and wasn’t surprise when his mother and father both arrived to see him.

“Mother father, I fear I’m not here for a simple visit.”

They both hugged him assuring him they knew why he was there. His mother held out a pouch filled with several of the best tea leaves Asgard had to offer. Loki thanked her happy she had been keeping watch over him to know.

“You were always good about repaying your debts.”

He smiled weakly.

“Yes…” It was why he had rushed to Asgard after Tony was well.

He was loyal to repaying debts to much it seemed and he needed to be careful in the future.

“Father…will our child be accepted here? Even though he is not of my blood?”

Odin didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Of course Loki. Has he mentioned who fathered the child yet?”

Loki lowered his gaze.

“He does not speak to me of it. He is recovering slowly and it is only because he has such a loyal family with the avengers that he has made any improvement…if not for them he would have willingly withered away with the child. I didn’t…I didn’t even realize I was part of the reason he was so upset. He feared I would not accept the child.”

Odin placed a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“It is alright Loki. Just watch your mate and everything will be fine.”

Heimdall turned to them.

“I have found the soldier. He is asleep and heavily guarded.”

Loki turned to leave but Odin stopped him.

“We are coming with you. If he suffers from a sickness of the mind Frigga can heal him and I shall help protect you both.”

Loki placed the tea in a pocket dimension before thanking Heimdall and letting the guardian open the bi-frost. Loki was still angry from what happened to Tony so killing his way through the HYDRA base to get to the soldier was a great stress reliever. Odin didn’t even have to do any of the fighting. He simply covered Frigga as Loki slaughtered everyone who stood in his path. When he stood in front of where Bucky was frozen he allowed his mother to work her magic.

“While he slumbers he will hold no memory of the pain. It is not going to be a pleasant process to remove the sickness from his mind.”

Her magic washed over Bucky and Odin kept watch while Loki wiped his knives clean of the blood. He could have used magic but he’d been angry and killing with the blades eased more anger than his magic. He was still angry but at least he felt a little calmer. When Frigga pulled away she smiled at Loki and allowed him to free the soldier.

“He will sleep until you arrive back at the tower. I suggest you have his lover waiting there when he awakens to reduce his shock.”

Loki looked at his mother confused.

“Lover?”

She nodded.

“He and the soldier Steve are lovers. In their time it was not accepted so I’m certain he told you they were friends.”

Loki almost smiled. The super soldier had actually managed to lie to the god of lies. He picked up the soldier and allowed Hiemdall to bring them to Asgard with the bi-frost before he returned Loki to the tower. When he entered the tower he found Steve in the common room with Natasha.

“I bring my gift to repay my debt.” He said greeting the two.

Steve shot up so fast it surprised both the god and spy.

“Bucky!”

Steve was in tears as he took his lover.

“Bucky…oh my god…Loki thank you.”

“Mother removed the mind sickness from him. He will need you when he wakes up.”

Steve was gently stroking Bucky’s cheek before he placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Bucky I missed you so much.”

“Steve, might I suggest taking him to your room? He has no injuries and is simply resting but I’m certain if there is to much around him he may freak out when he awakens.”

Steve nodded picking up his lover and carrying to his room. Natasha gave a slight nod to Loki and turned away as a smile threatened to appear on her face. Loki noticed but said nothing as he prepared a cup of the new tea and took it to Bruce.

“Something smells really good.” Bruce said looking up.

“It would be my gift to you.”

He placed the cup on the table for Bruce. He smelled it before taking a sip and smiled so brightly it seemed odd from the doctor.

“Oh this is wonderful.”

He brought out the pouch with the assorted tea.

“When you run low let me know and I shall ask mother for more. She grows it in her garden.”

“Thanks Loki. Maybe Tony would like to try some with us sometime.”

Loki liked to think he would but he suspected Tony would remain in his nest for a while. He and Bruce slipped into another pleasant conversation this time discussing what each tea was and if they could be grown on earth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is still nervous around alphas. Loki tries to understand and Tony makes a surprise visit to Asgard

Tony wandered the vents refusing to leave them any time Bucky was around. Loki had explained that there were stories of omegas being territorial when with child. Bucky was a stranger and the fact that Tony had mentioned the human smelled slightly like an alpha made him even more uneasy around the newcomer. Bucky was mostly quiet and was never far from Steve’s side but Tony so far had yet to be in the same room as the soldier. He double checked that it was safe to come out before he skillfully left the vent for a secret bathroom break and getting snacks before he once again escaped to his nest. Loki didn’t say anything about it and had seen Tony sneaking around skillfully. He was honestly impressed when even Widow didn’t notice him wandering about so his anger at mostly being avoided subsided.

Sooner or later Tony would no longer be able to get into the vents so hopefully then the omega would no longer avoid him. Loki wasn’t worried as Tony had begun sneaking into the bedroom when he thought Loki was asleep for a kiss before he went to his nest. Loki had thanked Clint again for his help but the archer said it was nothing. He noticed Tony was comfortable around the archer more so than others and out of curiosity had contacted Asgard to double check if there was any information left on omegas.

He was waiting to hear anything when Pepper arrived at the tower while he was alone. Clint was either in the vents still or out on a mission and he knew Steve had taken Bucky to get use to the world now that he was free of the mind sickness. Nat was on a mission and Bruce had gone to visit India. According to JARVIS Bruce often went to help out there.

“Where’s Tony?” She asked looking around for any signs of anyone else.

“I believe he is in his nest. Can I help you?”

Loki put down his book and gave the woman his full attention. She sighed rubbing her temples.

“He hasn’t been to any meetings or events and though I understand he’s still recovering this is going to be issues for the company. All he has to do is sit there and play nice…”

“It is for appearances that he attends this correct?”

She nodded.

“Then might I be of assistance? If it does not require actually speaking much I can go as Anthony so that your problem is solved and he may continue to remain here where he’s comfortable.”

Pepper looked surprised but asked how he was going to pretend to be a man much shorter than himself. Loki was smiling with a look of mischief as he shifted form.

“I am a shape shifter Lady Pepper. I can be anyone I wish to be.” He said with the best impression of Tony’s smile on his/or Tony’s face as it was at the moment.

“This will work but I’d rather have Tony’s permission before I let you go masquerading as him.”

A nearby vent opened up and Clint slipped out. Pepper looked over just as a bundle of blankets fell into his open arms. Tony’s head poked out as he grinned at her.

“Let him go as me, I’m totally good with this.”

Pepper opened her mouth to question it when Tony’s eyes suddenly had a ring of gold as he stumbled out of Clint’s arms and ran away with his blankets trailing behind. The CEO looked confused as the elevator opened and Steve and Bucky came out.

“Hi Pepper, oh Tony’s out and about.” Steve said hopeful seeing Loki disguised as Tony.

No one corrected him as Steve waved to Loki before he and Bucky returned to their room. Pepper agreed and told Loki to be ready to leave the next day at nine. Loki could do that easily as he shifted back to his normal form

“Don’t worry, I already know to watch him.”

Loki smiled at the archer.

“I do thank you for taking such care of him. He’s slowly warming up to me but I know I cannot be by his side as I wish.”

Clint sat down knowing sooner or later Tony would return.

“He likes to talk about you a lot. You know what might help win him over, a gift for the kid. The little guy will need a crib so that might be a good start.”

Loki raised a brow.

“I suppose I could get that for him but to buy one seems…not enough. I shall handle it. You haven’t been on any missions like the Widow. You needn’t watch Tony constantly…I understand you have a life of your own.”

Clint shrugged.

“I’m good, I like spending time with him. You know when no one else is in the tower we make a nest in front of the TV and pig out on whatever he’s craving. It’s awesome because he only craves either junk food or smoothies.”

Loki raised a brow.

“I was unaware he was craving things. I’m happy he’s eating.”

Clint grinned as Tony quietly returned to the room. Loki was surprised when the bundle of blankets curled up next to him. He wanted to kiss his omega but Clint gave him that look that said to let Tony make the first move. His omega looked up at him with his big brown gaze before he smiled.

“Thanks for covering for me.”

“I’m happy to my love.”

Tony curled up next to him and fell asleep. Loki couldn’t help the grin he had as Tony slept peacefully beside him. Clint tried to hide his smile but Loki caught it before he got up to give them some space. Loki continued to read his book letting his omega sleep and didn’t question it as Tony got up to leave an hour later. He got a kiss before Tony went probably to go bother Clint or return to his nest. Loki almost thought it odd how much Tony slept but hearing he was eating he decided not to question it.

Steve was in the middle of making lunch when Loki felt the arrival of someone from Asgard. He stood up as Bucky came curious what was going on as he hadn’t been there for visitors from Asgard. Steve quickly explained as Frigga and Thor entered the tower.

“Mother, I wasn’t expecting you to visit.”

“You wanted to see if I could find anything else on omegas.”

He saw the books Thor was carrying and stared shocked at the large size of the four volumes.

“I didn’t realize we still had so much information on omegas.”

Frigga motioned for Thor to put them down before she hugged Loki.

“We didn’t have any information other than old stories. Those three that saved your omega brought them.”

Loki was confused having heard that alphas and omegas were only of Asgard.

“Mother I do not understand.”

Once they were sitting Frigga explained that several of the other realms did have the alpha/omega among their people but often other species can’t smell the difference.

“The fire demon mentioned Tony could smell he was alpha.” Thor said returning from the kitchen with his trusted pop tarts.

“So…they had information. It seems odd that we would not know this of other realms.” Loki pointed out looking to his mother.

“Well…Asgard has not been on the best terms with some realms. They said we could keep these for our records as they have several copies. Where is your mate? I would like to see that he is doing well.”

Loki pointed to the ceiling.

“He is in his nest and he won’t come down with…” He glanced at Bucky not wanting to offend him. “I’m afraid he is uncomfortable around our newest guest.”

“Oh? He built his nest already?” Frigga sounded delighted causing everyone to be confused.

“I’m sorry?” Loki asked when he recovered from the shock.

“Omegas, I read in one of the books I brought that they nest when preparing for a child. It’s part of their instincts.”

“Oh…no…the nest was a gift from Clint. He wanted to help comfort Tony and give him a place he felt safe. It’s in the vents.”

Frigga looked at the ceiling as though she could see in the vents.

“That isn’t a safe place for a child. It can upset an omega to have their nest disturbed or moved. Before he grows to attached it would be wise to move it for the child’s sake.”

Loki was going to have to read what he could about omegas before anything else happened. Glancing at Bucky he asked Frigga if she had read why Tony would be uncomfortable around Bucky.

“Well besides being territorial, Midgard does not have the alpha/omega dynamics as other realms but they do carry some traits. He more than likely has some alpha traits that make Tony uncomfortable. If he’s close to anyone they probably hold omega traits.”

“That would explain why he’s so close to Clint.” Steve said looking at Loki.

“My son, have you been spending enough time with your mate?”

Loki was taken aback by the question.

“He is still uncomfortable around any alpha. He kisses me goodnight and will sneak around me but not much else yet.”

Again Frigga looked troubled.

“Pregnant omegas need attention. They risk falling into depression or becoming ill.”

Loki rushed to his feet alarmed.

“Then I must convince him to leave the vents.”

“Son, you said he is close with the archer correct? If he has omega traits he’ll be fine for a while. Further into the pregnancy he’ll need his alpha but in the meantime he can get the attention he needs from another omega or at least someone of Midgard with omega traits.”

Loki reluctantly returned to his seat.

“I will read the books as soon as I can. I won’t risk harm coming to Anthony.”

Frigga lowered her gaze and Loki could see she was hiding something.

“Mother? What’s wrong?”

She gripped her dress tightly showing her unease before she looked at him.

“There is some record of omegas bearing children not of their alphas. His avoiding you may not be just because of what happened…omegas know who fathers their children and the child will grow uneasy around outside alphas. Omegas by instinct protect their children and if the child is uneasy he will act in the best interest of that child.”

Loki paled realizing he may not be able to raise the child because it rejects him. Thor tried to comfort him but he pushed his brother off of him when he tried to pat his shoulder.

“Do not tell me it will be ok Thor. The child has already rejected me and my mate cannot stand to be near me.”

“Loki there are some records showing that when the child is born it may bond with the alpha its mother accepts.”

“May? It is not guaranteed. Mother just…I cannot talk about this now. I do thank you for bringing me these and I will read them to see what I can do to help him.”

Though he hated sending her away in his anger he was to upset by the news. Thor returned with her promising to do what he could to help. Loki glared at the books but decided he needed to read them even though he just wanted to hug his omega until the child accepted him.

He managed to read the volumes and get some sleep before Pepper came to pick him up for some board meeting she attempted to get him to focus on as Tony. If it worked out she wanted him to attend other meetings and events. He nearly growled in anger but he had made the offer. He was just upset with the news from his mother.

 

 

 

Tony saw Pepper leave with Loki disguised as him. He made his way through the vents to where Clint had set up his nest. The archer was drooling in his sleep and Tony had to shake him awake.

“Meh…I want to sleep…” He grumbled.

“Clint get up or I’m leaving without you.” Tony said pinching the archer’s cheeks.

“I’m awake so stop. Where are we going?”

“Asgard, I’m not going without someone to watch my back.”

Clint eyed him before he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Why are we going to Asgard?”

“You heard what she said; I didn’t even realize that was why I was getting uneasy around Loki. I need to make it right but I saw the text in those books. I can’t read it but Frigga clearly read them.”

Clint agreed but he told him to leave a note or something for Loki. They made sure there wasn’t anyone around before they left the vents. Tony gave the message to JARVIS to give Loki before they went to the balcony to call to Heimdal.

“You know I’m not leaving your side, right? No more kidnappings for you.”

Tony smiled at him.

“I promise not to get kidnapped. Besides, we’ll be with the queen. Hellfire will rain down if anything happens with her there.”

Clint almost believed it as the bi-frost took them to Asgard. Tony felt sick when they arrived and Clint had to steady himself.

“Welcome.” Heimdal greeted.

Tony didn’t feel uneasy around the guardian which surprised him.

“You’re an alpha but you don’t frighten me.”

Heimdal nodded, “I am known among many as a guardian more so than a warrior. I believe your child can sense this and feels I would protect it instead of raise a sword against it. Shall I escort you to the palace?”

Tony nodded.

“If you can. I’d rather not have something happen on the way.”

Heimdal led them in silence and Clint was clearly uneasy being in the city of gods without Thor or someone else they knew. Tony was overwhelmed with the smell of alphas and something else he had yet to identify. Heimdal explained they were betas. Tony didn’t have much experience with betas but Heimdal assured him he was safe.

At the palace Thor greeted them but kept his distance.

“Friend Tony, it is good to see you. Why is Loki not with you?”

Tony gave a low warning growl before he forced himself to calm down. He reached for his stomach trying to let the child know it was alright.

“I came to speak with your mother. Is she available?”

Thor nodded as he led them so Heimdal could return to his duties. Tony managed to remain close behind Thor but only because Clint was between him and the alpha. He hated being uneasy around someone he considered a friend. He almost felt the need to scold the unborn child but he didn’t. He would not be mean to it for trying to protect itself.

“Mother, Tony has come to visit.” Thor announced in his booming voice.

Frigga stood from where she was knelling working on her garden. Tony could smell the tea that Bruce had been drinking before he left for India.

“Welcome Tony, I see you brought you archer friend. Please, sit.”

Thor reluctantly left and once they were alone Frigga smiled at the two.

“You came to see what you can do to get the child to accept Loki.”

Tony nodded.

“There has to be something.”

Frigga sighed before she told him, “It would require meeting with the child’s biological father.”

“How’s he suppose to know who-”

“Loki is this child’s father but…Fandral…before he left me there…”

Frigga’s anger sparked with her magic but she quickly calmed herself when Tony hid behind Clint with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

“I’m sorry…I will not become angry again.” She promised as Tony began trembling.

“Give him a moment.” Clint said still covering Tony.

Tony calmed before he left his hiding place behind Clint. He wanted to get this over with but he needed a moment to talk himself into it. She and Clint gave him space leaving him in the garden with Thor guarding him. After an hour of preparing himself to face the alpha who had left him to suffer he was as ready as he'd ever be. Frigga explained what he had to do and that she and Clint would wait out of sight from the warriors. The four had been placed in a cell away from the others and Fandral more than likely wouldn’t speak to him if he saw the queen there.

Tony tried to hide his trembling as he approached the cell where the warriors sat looking with a mixture of anger and sorrow.

“Oh look, it appears the omega has come to visit.” Fandral taunted.

“Why?” Tony nearly hissed the question.

“Why what?” Fandral said continuing to taunt him while the others just sat there.

“Why did you do this to me?”

Fandral didn’t look even a little bit regretful of what they had done.

“You’re the last omega and yet that monster got you. You’re the only chance to bring more omegas into this world and no one wants the only hope of that to be monsters like that trickster. I did Asgard a favor by giving you to that group.”

“You’re the monster.” Tony snapped as he wrapped his arms protectively over his stomach.

“Tell me little omega, does he accept you now that you’re giving birth to some other alpha’s child?”

“He accepts both of us. I just needed to know why you did this. I didn’t deserve what you did to me.”

Fandral shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter. If that child ends up being an omega someone else will make sure it doesn’t end up with a monster.” Frandal gave a knowing grin as he added, “Thor can never stay angry with us and he’s going to be king one day. When I’m free I’ll pay you a visit little omega so we can have fun again.”

Tony’s eyes widened at the warrior’s threat and he saw the others try to hide their knowing grins. The golden field around the cell flickered causing Tony to step back in fear.

“Oh, I guess the cavalry finally arrived.” Fandral said with a cold grin on his face.

Tony tried to call for Frigga as the other warriors stood. Fear gripped him and nothing more than a whimper came out as the field vanished.

“Round two little omega?”

Tony backed away as the warriors moved to escape.

“Hey asshole!”

Fandral turned just as an arrow shot out hitting him in the chest. He looked shocked that the arrow even pierced his chest from a weapon carried by a mortal.

“The rest of you get the hell back in your cage because I am more than happy to shoot you to.”

The warriors didn’t back down as they saw they outnumbered him. They charged at him while Clint shot six more arrows within seconds. His speed was amazing and caught them off guard as two arrows pierced Sif’s leg, an arrow lodged itself in Volstagg’s stomach with another two in his neck, and Hogun was hit in the side.

“Tony come on.”

Tony stumbled away from the group and ran for Clint. Hogun managed to move to try and grab Tony but Clint was surprisingly faster. It took him only a few moments to beat the warrior down and once again have his bow at the ready. It was times like this that Tony remembered the archer was well trained and could easily kill people.

“Clint?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah?” he asked like this was an everyday event.

“N-nothing…thank you.”

The guards came in to return the three to the cell and took Fandral’s corpse from the dungeon. Thor was just arriving when everything was settled and was shocked when Tony leaned on him for support.

“My friend, are you alright?”

He shook his head.

“I want Loki.”

Thor nodded as he picked up the omega that nearly collapsed.

“Then let us return to Midgard so that your mate may comfort you.”

Frigga went with them as Tony remained silent with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Clint said nothing but Tony kept glancing at him wondering how he had taken down the warriors so easily. Clint looked at him when he glanced at him and the archer gave him that big stupid grin he always had.

The bi-frost made Tony sick and it was only Thor’s quick thinking that he didn’t puke on him. The god held him over the closest trash can before Loki’s panicked voice reminded them that there was a protective alpha looking for his mate.

“Why did you go to Asgard? I was about to go get you.” Loki said worried and slightly annoyed but he did well to hide it.

“Brother, shut up and comfort your mate.”

Loki was shocked by his words but took the omega who wrapped his arms and legs around his body.

“I want to go to bed.” Tony declared to Loki.

“Shall I help you to your nest?”

Tony’s arms tightened around Loki.

“No, I want to go to bed…our bed.”

Loki looked at him shocked but answered his request. He attempted to lay Tony on the bed to rest alone but found himself nearly flung onto the bed as the omega curled around him refusing to let him leave.

“Anthony?”

“Tired…”

Loki kissed his omega but found the scent of blood lingering on him. His eyes narrowed in anger but he forced his anger down and would question Thor later on it. He knew his brother would insist on staying until he knew everything was alright. With his arms wrapped around his omega he fell asleep and relaxed for the first time since he was taken from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post. I have a lot going on at the moment that's prevented me from writing. I have a few chapters completed and will post them later today


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers find out about what happened in Asgard and Tony and Loki decide what to name their child

Loki woke to his omega no longer in his arms. He sat up frantic until he saw Clint in the doorway.

“Breakfast is ready. Tony is busy moving his nest.”

“Moving his nest?”

He followed Clint to the dining room where the avengers were gathered. Nat gave a small wave of greeting while Bruce said good morning. Frigga was with the group and Thor looked to be on his second or third helping of pancakes.

“Hey Clint, hurry your ass up. This nest isn’t going to move itself.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at Tony who was poking his head out of the vent.

“You know you could ask nicely.”

“I did ask nicely when I didn’t kick you awake this morning.” Tony teased the archer.

Clint rolled his eyes as Tony dropped down the pieces of his nest. Loki was going to offer to help until he remembered that the omega made the nest. The book had explained that if anyone was allowed to help move an improperly placed nest it would be another omega, never an alpha or beta. He was thankful for Clint having omega features, after reading about omegas he’d been worried with the fact Tony was the last one.

He watched the two leave with the makings of Tony’s nest and it wasn’t until they were out of sight that Nat finally decided to question what had happened while she was away.

“The hawk has many traits of an omega.” Thor said happily finishing his breakfast.

“But he’s not one, right?”

Thor nodded.

“He is human so he cannot be an omega.”

Steve raised a brow having noticed Clint was a bit different now.

“So…did something happen in Asgard? I was sparing with Clint earlier and he really packs a punch now.”

Nat raised a brow.

“How bad are his punches?”

Steve raised his shirt to show a Clint fist size bruise.

“Pretty hard, he’s never been able to bruise me before.”

“Cap are you complaining again about Clint punching you.” Tony joked as they rejoined the group.

“I’m not complaining, just curious how he got so much stronger.”

“It is a gift for all his help with Tony.” Frigga said causing Loki to look at his mother with concern.

“Mother what did you do?”

“You’re omega needs a protector in case you are not available. The archer understands this and accepted my gift of one of Idunn’s apples.”

Clint was grinning while Loki looked concerned.

“You and Tony are stuck with me forever. I can’t promise I won’t be Tony’s favorite seeing as I beat the shit out of those warrior assholes for him.”

“Beat the…they escaped?” Loki asked panicked for his mate.

“For like two minutes. Fandral got an arrow to the chest and I beat the shit out of the others. It was awesome.”

All eyes were on Clint as he happily ate his food.

“So…you’re immortal and…as strong as Thor?” Steve asked still hurting where he’d been bruised.

“Not at all, Thor’s an alpha and they’re ridiculously strong. Also the Aesir aren’t immortal; I’m just going to be around for a really long time.” Clint said with a smirk on his face.

Their breakfast was eaten in silence after that while Nat was looking over at Clint every so often. The archer didn’t seem concerned while Loki wondered what the assassin was thinking. Her blank mask gave nothing away but he suspected she was upset with Clint. When they finished their meal Thor stood to leave with Frigga and Loki saw his chance to speak with his brother about what had happened. He waited until they were outside and far enough that Tony wouldn’t hear them.

“Thor…Tony smelled of blood yesterday. What happened?”

Thor looked uneasy while Frigga explained what had happened with the warriors escaping their cell and attempting to hurt Tony. Loki wanted to tear the warriors apart but he kept his anger in control knowing it would do him little good.

“Why did Anthony go to Asgard?”

Frigga had a sorrowful look causing Loki to worry even more. He was an alpha and should be strong but his mate, his omega had been in danger. He’d faced that danger alone and he blamed himself for failing again to protect him.

“Anthony wanted the child to accept you. I told him if he could associate the child’s biological father with danger he might be able to make the child comfortable with his chosen mate. He didn’t want to be uneasy around you and the easiest way to do so was to face Fandral.”

“He sired Anthony’s child?” Loki hissed in anger.

Thor placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder giving his brother some comfort and helping his anger die down again.

“Protect your mate brother, he needs you and now the child is at ease around you.”

Loki glared at Thor but nodded.

“If he ever attempts to go do something stupid like this again I expect you to contact me Thor. I will not forgive anyone should harm befall my mate.”

Before either could respond he turned away from them and went back inside. Tony watched him go and saw Thor’s expression before they left. He didn’t know what happened but Clint stopped him from following Loki. He suspected it would be better to give him space so he stayed with Clint to watch a movie while he waited for Loki to come back to him.

By the time Loki returned Tony was asleep and lying with his head on Clint’s lap while the archer was laughing quietly at the comedy he’d turned on.

“Has he been asleep long?” Loki asked looking at the sleeping omega.

“Maybe an hour. He wanted to check on you but I thought you needed space.”

Loki thanked him before he took his omega and carried him back to their bedroom. As they entered the omega stirred in his sleep and looked up at Loki with a small smile.

“Hey alpha…you feeling better?”

“I’m sorry for worrying you my dear omega. I was just worried about the fact I was unable to protect you again…”

Tony curled closer to Loki as the alpha sat on the bed with him still in his arms. His arms wrapped around his stomach as a smile crossed his lips.

“The baby has magic…I can feel it.”

Loki wrapped his arms around the omega resting his head on him.

“I am surprised any child of that fool would possess magic. I hope I can teach it to wield the magic.”

They were silent as Tony listened to the sound of his child’s magic. It was like a gentle melody that made him smile.

“He’s going to be an omega like me.”

Loki raised a brow confused.

“You couldn’t possibly know that.”

Tony met his gaze and gave him a playful grin.

“Oh I do know and I’m willing to bet on it.”

Loki gave him a curious look before he gave in.

“Very well, the little one will be an omega just like its mother. Are you certain it will be a boy?”

Tony grinned.

“Oh yeah, I’m certain he’s going to be a boy. Maybe we can call him Tony Jr. it would be the perfect name.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“I would grant you anything to please you but this will only please your ego so no.”

Tony laughed as he kissed his alpha.

“Fine, but we still need to pick a name. I’m not going to have an unnamed baby on our hands.”

Loki held his omega considering a name before he smiled thinking of one.

“How about Herleif? It means warrior descendant.”

Tony looked up at him.

“Why that name?”

Loki raised a brow.

“Are you not a warrior of Midgard?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Alright, it’s an interesting name. Herleif Stark…cool. He’ll need a middle name…”

“Why does the child need a middle name?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Because this is Midgard and everyone who is awesome has a middle name.”

“You’ve already decided the middle name haven’t you?”

Tony was grinning as he pushed Loki onto the bed.

“Of course I have but it’s a secret. Now I’m tired and I need a pillow.”

Tony curled next to him with his head resting on Loki’s chest. Loki gave him a look but the omega had a skill in falling asleep before the alpha could question him. He shook his head as he let the omega use him as a pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the avengers plan for the baby

Loki was exhausted from having to attend the meetings for Tony’s company. He was beginning to understand why the omega refused Pepper so often when she insisted he go. The god collapsed on the couch when he was close enough as he allowed the shape of Tony’s appearance fade away.

“Dude you look like you’re half dead.”

He looked up and growled at Clint until he saw the look in his eyes.

“Why do you look like you hold a secret I may wish to know?”

Clint was full on grinning now.

“Because your mom stopped by with what you asked her for and I’m pretty sure if Tony hasn’t already sworn his undying love for you he will now.”

Loki jumped up and rushed to the room that was right next to Tony’s bedroom. He threw the doors open and saw the crib that had been his when he was a baby. Frigga had kept it in hopes one day when he had a child of his own it would be put to use again. He had asked her to bring it as no other would be good enough for his child.

“I’ve never seen one so well made.”             

He looked at Clint who had entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“My mother made this with her own hands. It was mine when I was a baby. How have you managed to keep this a secret so far? Anthony seems like his curiosity would get the better of him.”

Clint grinned as he leaned against the wall.

“Well I didn’t exactly keep it a secret. It’s impossible to keep one from Nat and Steve is a bit nosy to. Point is, they all want in on this.”

Loki looked confused.

“In?”

Clint motioned to the room.

“They want to help design the nursery. We can reveal it to Tony at his baby shower.”

Loki even more confused now.

“I do not understand what this baby shower is.”

Clint explained it as Steve and Bruce finally entered the room to see if they were given the green light to help with the room. Loki agreed to let them help and soon he found himself sitting with everyone but Bruce and Tony as they needed someone to distract the inventor so he didn’t find out about it. Oddly enough Widow and Steve appeared to be the most helpful in designing and managed to find a color scheme that was agreeable. Loki had wanted his own colors to be mixed with Tony’s but red and green were not the best colors to mix. They would make the room a style familiar to Asgard but with Tony’s colors of red and gold. Loki allowed this only because the clothing would be his colors. He insisted on getting the baby clothing from Asgard which Widow insisted on helping with picking out the clothing so Loki was forced to ask permission in bringing a mortal to Asgard. That of course wasn’t an issue as apparently with Clint’s gift of Idunn’s apple had also extended to his partner. Widow had looked quite pleased with his shock that the only one who could manage to lie as well as him was now also immortal.

The two assassins being immortal however had given the god an idea. While Tony would probably never admit it aloud Loki had seen how the omega cared for the avengers like family. If he could grant his omega happiness to not lose his family centuries before he would ever begin to age, he would do so. He simply had to find a way to convince Odin to allow the other mortals one of Idunn’s apples. More debts he would have to repay but ones he was more than willing to in order to bring his omega happiness.

Distracting Tony was not as hard as Loki had believed it. The omega refused to leave the tower as that was where his nest was but he seemed oddly clingy and in need of company. While Loki went to Asgard with Widow, Steve and Bucky distracted Tony. Tony was still uneasy around Bucky but Steve had managed to get them to at least be in the same room as long as he stood between them. After they returned and the remodeling of the room began Frigga managed to get Tony out of the tower to get much needed exercise. Loki still didn’t understand how his mother had managed such a feat as the books had said omegas wouldn’t go far from their nest while pregnant. From the look on Steve’s face as he came to help with the room Loki suspected they understood now why none dared argue with Frigga. 

While the remodeling was being done Frigga stayed in the tower to help distract Tony which was the final the clue the inventor needed to know something was going on. Months of being distracted and having a different avenger stay by his side had now brought Tony to corner Loki to find out what was happening.

“I know something’s going on.” He said as he had Loki trapped in a corner with no place to run.

“Anthony, I have no idea of what you’re talking about.”

God of lies he was not at this moment. He couldn’t deny it in any way that would be convincing. The sound rang out alerting them to a threat that needed the avengers. Loki was silently thanking the norms for their good timing as he slipped past Tony.

“I shall go help protect your city.”

Loki paused when he saw the grin crossing Tony’s face.

“Go ahead, that leaves me alone in the tower to find out what you’re hiding.”

Loki nearly cursed but thankfully his mother was still there as she came to find Tony.

“Ah Anthony, I wish for you to come spend time with me. I have something important to discuss with you.”

Loki gave his mother a knowing look before he vanished to help the other avengers. He was growing tired of the HYDRA agents that insisted on attacking the city for no reason other than destruction. They failed to catch their leader and none were talking but Loki didn’t need them to talk. His magic was more than capable of retrieving the information he needed. By the time he returned home he found his omega curled up in his nest sleeping soundly.

“Mother I cannot thank you enough for distracting him again.”

Frigga smiled as Loki sat beside her in the room she’d been using during her stay.

“It’s quite alright; I did actually need to speak to him.”

Loki raised a brow curious of what they had spoken of but Frigga completely changed the subject.

“Will you be wedding your omega?”

Loki shot his mother a look and saw her smiling in a way only she could. He rested his head in his hands having not considered it.

“I will never leave my omega’s side but you know I do not handle marriage well.”

Frigga knew all too well his last marriage had not ended well.

“I doubt Anthony will hurt you as your last partner did. Think about it Loki.”

He would consider it but honestly he’d rather never marry again. He left his mother’s room to return to his mate who had begun stirring from his slumber.

“Lo? Lo where are you?”

“I am here love.”

He knelt beside his omega that jumped into his arms.

“You were gone to long and I need you.”

Confusion overtook Loki as he made the omega look up at him.

“What’s wrong my precious omega?”

Tony curled up next to Loki saying nothing. Loki thought Tony was just being clingy again until he brushed his hair and found his omega felt far to warm. He looked at the omega’s face again and saw he looked ill. He quickly picked up the smaller man refusing to let anything happen to his omega.

“JARVIS let my mother know Anthony is ill.”

He carried the omega that wouldn’t open his eyes no matter how many times he called his name. Frigga saw him coming and placed a hand on the omega’s forehead.

“I cannot be certain but…I don’t think his body is handling the pregnancy well.”

“Mother how is he not doing well? He’s been fine this entire time.”

Frigga had Tony placed on the bed so she could look over his condition. She frowned causing Loki to worry as he paced. Seeing her glare at him, he was forced to leave the room but he didn’t wander too far.

“JARVIS, who else is up right now?”

“Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov are currently awake.”

He considered it for a moment before he asked if either were available. Within minutes both came up and saw him worrying.

“What’s happening?” Clint asked glancing towards the closed bedroom.

“Mother says Anthony isn’t handling the pregnancy well. He shouldn’t be having any problems; omegas have never had issues with child bearing.”

Nat raised a brow as she said in her usual calm voice, “He’s mostly human, could that have something to do with it?”

Loki paused as he considered it.

“I’m certain mother will say if that’s the case. I had not considered how his human side would affect being with child. Humans do not have omegas or alphas…”

The door opened and all eyes were on her.

“I will need to get him some golden apples from Idunn. His human side is rejected the pregnancy but with the apples he should be fine.”

“Mother, will he be alright while you’re gone?”

She looked uncertain and Loki felt a wave of panic go through him.

“I hope he will. You’ll need to watch him and at the moment I would advise against moving him.”

She quickly left and Loki knew what she wasn’t saying. Time was of the essence here and she couldn’t guarantee he would be alright if she hesitated even a moment. He entered the bedroom where Tony had curled up holding his stomach. Loki didn’t realize until much later that neither of the assassins had left his side.

“I do not wish for him to lose the baby.”

Clint said nothing while Natasha surprisingly went to comfort Loki.

“He’s strong and just look at him, he won’t let the baby suffer.”

Loki placed a hand on Natasha’s hand that rested gently on his shoulder.

“You should be careful Widow; people may start believing you have a heart.” He said it giving her a slightly playful smile which she matched.

“See, if you can still make jokes then everything will be alright.”

He wasn’t sure how much time passed when Tony began crying out in pain. Loki held him assuring him everything would be alright. Tony felt as though he was burning up and before Loki could think of what to do Natasha pushed him out of the way to help. He was frozen in fear and useless but between the two assassins they managed to bring his fever down.

“Loki you need to calm down and not freak out. It’s not going to help if you can’t think of how to help him.”

Tony’s eyes opened finally but they were unfocused and he still looked ill.

“Loki?”

“I’m here love. How are you feeling?”

Tony curled up into a tighter ball.

“He’s hurting…why is he hurting?”

“Mother is working on fixing it. Just relax.”

Tony looked up at him through his tears but he nodded.

“So what you naming the little guy?” Clint asked distracting Tony from the pain.

“Herleif Hawkeye Stark.”

Both Clint and Natasha were speechless before Clint knelt down beside the bed to be at eye level with Tony.

“You’re naming the kid after me?”

Tony gave a small playful grin.

“The middle name…yeah. Hoping it would help convince you to be his godfather.”

Clint was speechless and Loki was smiling having already heard Tony mention the idea.

“Tony you think I’d be a good godfather?”

Tony chuckled but it was cut short as the pain began again.

“Yeah…he’s hurting but…he’s happy about you being his godfather. I think the little Stark likes you.”

Tony fell asleep again and a few hours later Frigga finally returned but Tony wouldn’t open his eyes or wake up. Frigga and Loki had to work together to get the apples in a form that Tony could easily consume. When they had a liquid version of the apples Loki managed to get the half conscious omega to drink it.

“He’ll be ok, right?”

Frigga looked uncertain but she promised they had done all they could. Clint and Natasha finally went to go sleep but they had been replaced by Steve and Bruce. Loki found he wasn’t alone with his omega at any point and he was thankful as the small conversations from the other avengers allowing him not to become insane with worry.

When Steve and Bruce left he was surprised that Thor actually came and just sat with him. Thor was never quiet. He was about to speak just to get rid of the uncomfortable silence when Tony began waking up. His eyes flickered open and he smiled up at Loki.

“The little Stark is abusing my bladder and I blame Point Blank.”

Thor knew it was his nickname and raised a brow curious why he was to blame.

“Herleif doesn’t like you being so quiet. I’ve told him his uncle is loud and annoying.”

Thor grinned finally learning the name of his future nephew.

“I shall do my nephew proud and be my usual self.” Thor boomed happily.

“Loki, I need the bathroom like yesterday.”

Loki helped him up and Thor went to let the others know he was up and well. When Tony and Loki joined the others Tony’s mouth was nearly watering at the sight of food.

“Who gets a kiss for cooking?” Tony said as he grabbed a piece of bacon humming in delight.

“If you kiss me I’m sure Bucky is going to punch you, pregnant or not he’s protective.”

Tony was too happy with the food to reply until he saw the winter soldier coming to eat with them.

“Bucky, kiss your boyfriend for me. I’m eternally in his debt for making breakfast.”

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice as he gave Steve a kiss that made the super soldier redder than a tomato. Loki sat beside Tony and soon they were gathered around the table like an odd family. Tony’s hunger was closer to that of an Aesir now and he didn’t act like someone who had been curled up sick in bed the day before.

“I’m so stuffed…someone carrying me to my nest. I can’t move.”

“Don’t you mean someone should roll you to your nest?” Clint teased playfully.

“You call me fat one more time I’ll name the kid after Widow and have her teach him to kick your ass.” Tony teased back as Loki picked him up.

“I’ll teach the kid to either way.” Widow said with that smile that screamed ‘I’m deadly serious’.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower for the newest Stark with guaranteed biting all around

Tony was suspicious of everyone when the eight month mark hit and it wasn’t just because he was a pregnant omega who had become very territorial. He wouldn’t leave his nest and only Loki and Clint were able to enter the room. Anyone else had found out very quickly that he could move surprisingly fast for a pregnant person. He’d actually knocked out Widow at one point and broke two of Steve’s fingers.

He was suspicious because something was telling him something was going on. Instincts or whatever he wasn’t sure. Either way he didn’t like not knowing what was happening but he wouldn’t leave his room and more times than not he was holed up in his nest. He felt bad about having growled at Clint while he tried to change out the nest. It needed to be cleaned and only Loki’s gentle petting calmed him to allow the archer to do his thing.

He felt the bi-frost and curled deeper into his nest so none could see him. He didn’t know who was visiting but he was already planning on biting their fingers if they attempted to enter his territory. When the door opened he gave a warning growl which stopped when he saw Loki. He perked up but again growled this time with a ring of gold in his gaze when he saw Thor.

“Stop that Anthony, you’re going to behave and leave your room for the day.”

Tony quickly buried himself deeper into the nest which made Loki reach in for him. The god yelped when teeth found his hand and he pulled away.

“He bit me!”

“Brother you did tell him about the baby shower, correct?”

Tony perked up as he came out of his nest and looked at Thor.

“I may have forgotten…” Loki said surprised with himself for having forgotten.

“Friend Tony, we have all come to celebrate your child. Come, eat and enjoy the gifts we’ve brought for you.”

Tony was excited now as he rushed to Thor. He was still angry at Loki for invading his nest but he would forgive him.

“Who’s here?” He asked Thor as the god led him to the common room where everyone was gathered.

“Our parents have come and the avengers are all here.”

Tony saw Rhodey and Pepper and rushed to them.

“I haven’t’ seen you guys in forever.”

“Well from what I understand you’re not letting many people see you.” Rhodey said with a chuckle.

“Did you bite Loki?” Pepper asked seeing Loki appear as he worked his magic on the wound.

“He invaded my nest.” Tony defended his actions.

Pepper was shaking her head but the group gathered to eat first. Tony noticed there were no gifts as Thor had said but he didn’t really care. He had planned to order everything he’d need for the kid but he hadn’t known he’d get so territorial. Honestly he was only really out of the room because he craved social interaction. Loki and Clint only came to deliver food because he was spending most of his time sleeping. Something omegas did often when they neared the end of their pregnancy. Frigga and Odin said their hellos to him and he eyed Odin suspiciously though the king of Asgard didn’t seem to mind. When food was finished he noticed several of the avengers struggling to hide their excitement. Among them was surprisingly Widow. He raised a questioning brow until Loki held out his hand to him.

“We wish to show you our gift to you and our child.”

Tony accepted the hand offered and let the god lead him to the room next to his. He hadn’t been in the room in so long and he honestly wasn’t sure why. When the god opened the room Tony was actually speechless. He nearly stumbled into the room that looked like it came straight out of Asgard. The gold and red mixed together reminding him of his iron man suit. He touched the crib that looked like it was hand crafted by someone who truly loved their child. He didn’t recognize the markings in it and looked to Loki for answers.

“They are protection runes. Mother made this for me when I was a baby.”

Tony looked at the crib through tears and cursed his pregnancy hormones because he never cried. As he looked through the room he found everything he would need when the baby was born. He noticed all the baby clothing was Loki’s colors and made a note that none of them were human baby clothing but something he was certain the Aesir wore. Next to the changing table were all the supplies he'd need for taking care of the little Stark when he was born and there was a rocking chair that also looked handmade but clearly it was human made.

“You all did this?” He asked finally looking at the group.

“We all pitched in and helped. Steve and Bucky are surprisingly handy.” Clint said motioning to the bookcase, changing table, and rocky chair that the two soldiers had put together.

“Thank you…sorry I’ve kind of been difficult lately.”

“Is the great Tony Stark actually apologizing?” Pepper teased her employer.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Just hug me before I go back to biting people.”

He was surprised to even get a hug from Odin but his territorial side came back by the time Thor went in for a hug and he didn’t realize until later that he’d been bitten. Tony cursed him being an Aesir and not feeling it but Loki was laughing when Thor later question what manner of creature had taken a bite out of him.

Tony curled back up in his nest but allowed Loki to stay near him for the night without complaint.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony was alone in the tower when the avengers were called out to deal with HYDRA and Magneto. Apparently the two had teamed up after the last failed attempt and Tony lay comfortably in his nest waiting for his team’s return. It wasn’t until he was nearly falling asleep when he felt something wet. He looked down and his eyes widened as he realized his water had broken. He opened his mouth call JARVIS for help when he heard something crash somewhere outside his room. Everything inside him was screaming danger and he wasn’t sure how he could escape without the baby being put in danger. He looked around frantic wondering why JARVIS wasn’t alerting him. Maybe whoever was inside had damaged JARVIS?

He cursed as he stumbled for something to help him escape. He managed to climb into the vents even with his belly being far too big for such a task. Still his vents systems were big enough for Clint to have made them his home. He struggled to remain silent as he moved through the system.

“Where is that asshole Stark?” One of the intruders yelled loud enough for him to hear in the vents.

He paused certain he’d be heard if he kept moving. He tried to quiet his panicked breathing and wondered why he’d been so foolish to agree to let Frigga return home. Loki and Thor spoke of how great a fighter she was and she would have been able to take out all the intruders.

He heard their angry conversation move further away and he moved silently trying to head for Clint’s nest. He didn’t know if the avengers would return in time but Clint’s nest was near some fans and if he was forced to give birth while his tower was being invaded hopefully it would help block out any sound. He managed to get to the nest and curled up in the various items that made up the archer’s sleeping area. He could smell it had been cleaned recently and he found himself thankful for that as he felt the ping of pain at the first contractions. He tried to breathe as he realized he was an idiot for not at least bringing a phone to contact the others.

He silently cursed feeling the contractions becoming worse. Only he would be lucky enough for a short time in labor. He breathed but he was panicking and crying as he wished his alpha was here. He found one of Loki’s shirts among Clint’s nest and pulled it close and let it absorb his tears.

“Alpha…” He whispered hoping it would somehow call Loki to him.

He felt the baby coming and attempted to silently plead with the child to wait until Loki found them. The baby didn’t listen and he could already tell the kid was a Stark. He cursed as he silently apologized to Clint as he ripped his sweats off to allow the kid to be born. He just hoped the others returned soon.

He accidentally let a cry out as he began pushing and heard a sound of something in the vents. Fear consumed him until he saw the archer.

“Tony?”

“Help!” He pleaded as he grabbed for the archer. “Baby coming…people inside.”

“Yeah we know, we took care of them but Loki is freaking out about you…” Clint saw what was happening and cursed.

“Alright baby coming and we can’t waste time grabbing Loki or moving you. You need to trust me to help you.”

Clint moved to help him and Tony saw he had the comm link but didn’t contact anyone.

“Don’t get embarrassed now Tony, seriously I’m sure enough people have seen you naked now push.”

Tony covered his eyes as he cried feeling like the fates were against him. He didn’t know how many times Clint demanded he continue to breathe and push but when he heard the tiny cry of his baby he relaxed into the nest and let his tears turn to those of relief.

“Hey there Herleif, you’re mommy is happy to see you.”

Tony looked up at the tiny baby boy who looked like a mini Tony. He reached out for the baby but he felt too weak to hold him safely.

“He needs to be wrapped in something. Give me Loki’s old shirt, little Herleif can get use to his daddy through scent.”

Tony handed over the shirt that was partly wet with tears. Clint wrapped up the baby boy who was reaching out to Clint.

“Tony how you feeling?”

Tony was on the verge of passing out but Clint kept him awake.

“Just…tired…they were looking for me.”

“Yeah we heard. We don’t know how to get JARVIS back up and running so I’m afraid you’re going to have to fix that. They’re still panicking down there, can you move?”

Tony shook his head but a tiny sound from his new baby was motivation enough. He struggled to move after Clint helped him get some pants on. He was tired and his entire body ached but he managed to get to a place they could exit from. Clint went first and carefully jumped down with Herleif in hand.

“Loki we’re here!” Clint called for the god who came running.

“Is that…?”

“Yeah, Tony needs help getting down. He heard them come for him and sought safety in my nest.”

Loki had to get something to stand up to reach the vent and pull Tony out. The omega was exhausted but Loki forced him to stay awake long enough to eat a golden apple as he looked like he was moments away from death. Mother had mentioned he might need the apple and it's healing properties which Loki was thankful he'd listened to her.

“Don’t let…any harm come to him…” Tony said just before he passed out.

“You know, only a Stark would be born in the middle of a boss battle.”

Loki looked at Clint before he found himself grinning.

“Yes, this will be an interesting tale for Herleif later. For now, may I hold my child?” He asked after lying Tony down to rest in his room.

Clint held out the child bundled in Loki’s old shirt. The child opened it’s big brown eyes and reached up to touch Loki. The god was in tears as he held the baby close and was rocky him gently when the others finally joined them.

“Is that…?”

Clint told them what had happened and the avengers reluctantly gave Loki space while he bonded with the child. Loki heard Steve offer to watch over Tony and he was thankful for the super soldier. Bruce mentioned making sure the baby was healthy and that Tony was alright after giving birth. Loki dared not part from the child but he allowed the doctor to ensure the baby was alright.

“I’m sure the baby is healthy.” Clint said taking a seat near the god.

“You have done so much for my mate…thank you.”

Clint shrugged.

“It was nothing, just delivering a baby.”

Loki shook his head unable to hear the archer play it off.

“Thank you…truly, if I had found Tony I would have panicked. I owe you a great debt.”

Bruce returned the baby to Loki ensuring him he was healthy. Loki had known a Stark wouldn’t be born ill but he had worried long enough to allow the doctor to check. He kept the baby close and when Bruce offered to get the baby wrapped in something else Loki had actually growled with the alpha red of his eyes showing. He liked the baby wrapped in his shirt.

“You need rest Loki, let me do my godfather job and watch over the little Hawkeye.”

Loki gave Clint a look but the archer was eagerly smiling with his hands out saying ‘gimme’ it was odd but he gave in before returning to his mate. Tony was out cold in the bedroom and he didn’t even stir a little when Loki climbed in next to him. They managed to sleep through the night and it wasn’t until they woke in the morning that they realized the team had worked together to ensure that Herleif had someone to take care of him. Clint stayed in the room even though another avenger was there. Loki was thankful as he greeted the little one in the morning.

“Hey Herleif.” Tony said finally picking up his baby.

“If you’re all good here I’m going to sleep.” Clint said standing up.

“Thank you Clint.” Tony said and the archer waved him off as he turned to leave.

They quickly found out Widow had a terrible weakness for babies as she came nearly every hour insisting on holding the little one. Pepper had been informed that Herleif was with them and had canceled all her meetings to meet the newest member of the family. Tony was getting overwhelmed and when he heard the bi-frost he was certain he was going to end up killing someone.

Thor burst through the door to see his nephew but seeing Tony’s exhausted face as Widow crowded the child Thor’s booming voice never came. Tony looked up confused when he saw Thor silently leading Widow from the room. He held Herleif carefully in one arm and picked up Tony with his other. He didn’t understand what was going on until he was dropped onto the bed where Loki had already laid down to nap.

“You will rest at least two hours and I shall watch my nephew. If you get up before your two hours are up I shall kidnap your child.”

Tony was shocked but realized Thor was actually helping. He was almost certain Thor was serious about kidnapping the child which he should be more concerned about but he was tired and happy to answer the god’s request as he curled up next to Loki. He slept a good four hours and woke to Loki still at his side. When he woke up it woke the god who looked around confused.

“Who is watching our child?”

“Thor, he’s surprisingly good at seeing things that the others didn’t.”

Loki smiled as he got out of bed.

“Thor is a fool but he is good with child and mothers. He sent you to rest because you were exhausted and overwhelmed?”

Tony nodded as he joined Loki to go see their child. Tony was surprised to see Widow standing outside the door wanting to see Herleif. Loki however wasn’t surprised.

“You can see him later, for now we wish to not be overwhelmed.”

Widow nodded understanding and once she was gone Tony wondered why she was so attached to the child.

“If you are curious about her reasoning, she is unable to have a child of her own. It would be best not to mention it as I only know because I had Clint tell me of any weaknesses I could exploit from the team while he was under my control.”

Tony frowned feeling bad for Natasha. She clearly loved children but to not be able to have one of her own was just cruel.

“You know…Herleif is going to need a godmother.”

Loki smiled.

“We will speak with her later.”

Thor greeted them with the biggest grin when they entered the baby’s room.

“Brother, it is good to see you’re well rested. Herleif and I were having a wondrous time as I told him stories of grand battles.”

“Brother I hope you did not go into detail. Herleif is a baby and does not need to know of battles yet.”

“But I wanted him to know of the great wars father and our grandfather won. How else will he know the line of warriors he comes from?”

Loki tensed at that and Thor though an idiot most times noticed.

“Brother, he will know he is your son. Do not fear.”

Tony reached for Loki’s hand intertwining their fingers.

“Lo, if you want to tell him someday we can.”

Loki shook his head.

“It is up to you my love. I will not take this choice from you. I simply fear he will face the same pain I did when I learned my parents were not truly mine.”

Thor frowned as Tony gave him a look hoping he understood. Thor carried Herleif from the room. When they were alone Tony brought Loki’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

“Loki, I don’t know how they do things back in Asgard but here we can get married or if that isn’t something you want we can have you legally adopt Herleif. I can get all the paperwork in order even with you being an alien god. We don’t have to wait until he’s an adult but at least when we tell him he’ll know you love him enough to want him to be your son.”

Loki’s eyes were welling up with tears as he held his omega close unable to let the man see his weakness.

“I believed myself to be a relic stored away until I had use. If I properly adopt Herleif as my own perhaps he will not feel as though he is being used or not both of our child. I love you my omega but I do not do well with marriage…it has never gone well and as much as I will always love you I cannot agree to such a thing for fear of what it will do to us.”

Tony smiled weakly as he held the alpha.

“It’s alright; never saw myself as marriage material either. As long as we can raise kids together and be a family I’m happy with that.”

Loki pulled away looking a bit confused.

“Kids? Do you truly intend to still bear my children after you’ve heard how the Aesir see me?”

“Hell yeah, I need more blueberries in my life and I want to see the adorable little bundles of blueberries we could have together. They of course would have my genius and your magic and beauty.”

Loki laughed at his omega’s way of making him feel better. He gave him a gentle kiss before they went once again to go find their child. This time Thor was sitting with Widow and Steve telling them and Herleif about one of Loki’s tricks.

“Thor please tell me you are not telling them the story of when you lost your hammer.”

Thor grinned.

“But brother, it was among your most amazing pranks.”

Loki rolled his eyes remembering Thor had forgotten he could alter his appearance and instead made Thor wear a dress to retrieve his weapon.

“Lady Natasha,” Loki said gaining the Widow’s attention, “Anthony and I have a request of you. Now seems like a good time to ask seeing as if we had earlier perhaps you would have put a stop to this madness before Thor fills our child’s head with terrible ideas.”

Natasha was looking very interested now as Clint stumbled into the room yawning.

“What’s go-”

A dagger was thrown a little too close for comfort as Clint looked to see the weapon embedded in the wall behind him. He decided not to speak and Loki was grinning while Steve looked very disappointed that Nat would throw a weapon at one of their comrades.

“Go on.” She said far too sweetly for an assassin and spy.

“Well Herlief here needs a godmother.”

Before either could say anything else the alpha and omega found themselves pulled into a unusual hug from the Widow. She kissed each of their cheek and when she pulled away they saw her eyes wet with tears.

“Thank you.” She whispered before she made Thor hand over the child so she could spoil him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i've kind of been mean to Tony but I needed to write an epic way for the kid to be born. Who doesn't want to be told when their older they were born in the middle of a boss battle? I swear i'll be kinder to tony in this story T^T Don't hate me


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury tells Tony why Hydra wanted his kid

Tony was still benched from the team two months after little Herlief was born. His body was back in shape and he’d already begun training with the avengers again. He’d like to think Steve was just being overly careful but he suspected it was Loki’s attempt to have him remain away from danger as much as possible. Loki knew he wouldn’t give up being iron man but Loki was an alpha who was driven by instinct to protect him.

“Herlief, I don’t like just sitting here while they go off and save the world. I should be out there making sure your daddy comes home.”

Herlief looked up at him with those big brown eyes and moved his head like he was trying to agree. Tony smiled until he heard the elevator alert him to someone coming up. He held Herlief tightly as he reached for the dagger he’d begun carrying. Loki had been impressed with how quickly he’d learned to wield it as a weapon.

“Stark?”

Tony relaxed.

“Hey Fury, what do I owe for this lovely visit?”

Fury walked in and spotted the baby held in Tony’s arms.

“So that’s the half alien kid?”

Tony frowned hearing Herlief referred to by his bloodline.

“He’s mine and Loki’s son.”

Fury didn’t comment on the lack of blue as he walked up and poked the baby’s cheek.

“Cute kid, my business here is actually regarding this little guy.”

They sat down to talk while Herlief lay on his side sleeping. Fury had brought with him a file that contained what he and Nat had found about why someone had tried to capture Tony.

“They wanted Herlief?”

Tony looked up afraid for his child that had drawn the attention of Hydra.

“Seems so, apparently having a child with Asgardian blood and the genius of iron man was too tempting to pass up. With him as a target now it would be unwise to leave him without the protection of one of the avengers.”

Tony cursed as he rested his head in his hands.

“I didn’t have a kid so they could be the target of my enemies. Thanks for telling me this Fury, I’ll…I’ll make sure someone is always with him.”

Fury gathered the file but Tony stopped him.

“Loki might be able to help track all the Hydra agents. He’ll need to see this.”

“Why hasn’t he mentioned he can track down Hydra?”

Tony sighed as he picked up the file.

“Because it means messing with their head. It’s magic he learned during his time with the chitauri. He felt you wouldn’t be comfortable with the idea but if you manage to capture some Hydra agents he can look into their memories and find out what they know without having to question them.”

Fury considered it before he agreed Loki had proven he could be trusted.

“Alright, I’ll let him know when we manage to capture some of their agents. It might be better if he joins us on the next mission to infiltrate one of their bases.”

Herlief reached out for Fury and the spy looked at Tony before he picked up the baby.

“He’s got a strong grip already. They sure know how to make them in Asgard.”

Tony smiled.

“Yeah they do. You should see Thor when he’s going all out but Loki’s pretty strong to. More so when he’s in his Jotun form.”

Tony seemed to remember something as he stood up and rushed to go get it. Fury looked up when Tony returned and held out a golden apple to him.

“Loki brought this from Asgard. He said he wanted to make sure I didn’t lose another family. You’re kind of like the grumpy uncle that pretends not to like the family but would go face an army by himself to protect us. So he brought one for you to.”

Fury stared a moment before he looked up at Tony.

“That’s the same apple you gave the others?”

Tony shrugged.

“Yeah, I mean Frigga gave Clint and Nat one but Loki offered the others one last month.”

Fury gave a small laugh.

“If you had told me a few years ago I’d have two gods in a team I formed and would be offered the closest thing to immortality I would have shot you.”

Tony laughed in agreement as he exchanged the apple for his son.

“I would have let you shoot me at that point.”

They were still talking when the avengers returned for their latest dealings with some villain or another. Tony hadn’t bothered listening to the report because he was sore about being left behind.

“Ah Director Fury, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?” Loki asked scooping Herlief into his arms and kissing Tony on the forehead.

“Tony will let you know, I was going to leave when you guys got back.”

Tony smirked realizing Fury had stayed to help protect them. He didn’t say anything about it and Fury nodded to him before leaving. Defiantly a grumpy uncle and that thought had Tony having to hold in a laugh.

“Come on Lo, I think Herlief needs to lay down for a nap and we need to talk.”

They were laying Herlief down to sleep as Tony explained what he spoke to Fury about. The alpha’s scent changed as he gave a low growl.

“My family, no one targets my family. I suspect Fury will one day not look to fondly on me looking into anyone’s mind. I shall seek Heimdal’s aid in finding all of the Hydra agents. If not all at least most. I saw you gave Fury the apple. Are you happy my omega?”

Loki was wrapping his arms around Tony as he asked. Tony smiled up at him and placed a gentle kiss to his alpha’s lips.

“Very happy. How did you’re fight go today?”

Loki grinned as his hold on the omega tightened.

“Very good. I believe we deserve some celebrating of our victory today.”

“Are you trying to distract me from the fact you intend to leave first thing in the morning to go ask for Heimdal’s help?”

Loki pouted which it was oddly sexy seeing the god of mischief pouting.

“Perhaps, I sometimes wonder if you are too smart for your own good. Will you be angry if I have sex with you until you cannot walk and are satisfied before I go attempt to protect our family?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll accept sex beforehand as payment for leaving me again so you can run off to Asgard.”

“Both of you go have sex so I can spend time winning Herlief’s love so he’ll love me more than you both.” Natasha said entering the nursery with a book in her hand prepared to just sit and watch over her godson.

Loki didn’t need to be told twice as he picked up his omega and carried him off to their bedroom. Natasha was smiling as she waved to Tony as he was carried away. Tony considered how he could help to maybe allow the spy to have a child of her own but his thoughts were quickly brought back to his alpha as he was flung onto the bed.

“Alpha.” Tony said looking up at the god that held him pinned to the bed.

“Yes my omega?” He whispered against his ear before he began kissing his way down his neck.

“Need you alpha.” Tony said gripping Loki’s clothing tightly.

The possessive growl was followed by their clothing vanishing.

“Mine.” He growled as he began stroking the omega.

Tony flipped them over refusing to accept the slow pace. Loki’s eyes seemed to light up with excitement as Tony sealed his lips over the alpha’s. Loki was so focused on the kiss he didn’t question the growing scent of arousal from his omega until he felt his length being swallowed by the warmth of his omega.

“Tony.”

“You were going to slow.”

Loki gripped his omega’s hips not having realized Tony was preparing himself while he was kissing the god. With one powerful thrust he entered the omega who cried out in pleasure.

“Mine.”

“Yours…always yours.” Tony whined needing to feel the god moving inside him but Loki held him so tightly he couldn’t move.

Loki finally began moving earning moans and cries from his omega that he wanted to engrave into his memory for their time apart. He ran his hands along his omega’s sides as he continued to thrust into him until he felt his omega coming on him. He held his omega up as his body tried to fall into a boneless mess onto him.

“My beautiful omega.” He whispered as he gave the finally thrust that had him coating his mate’s insides.

Tony had passed out after Loki knotted him and Loki smiled as he held his mate close. Tony was tired from returning to his company for meetings while caring for a child. Loki had helped but Tony had begun taking on to much after being close to useless during his pregnancy. Loki had assured him he hadn’t been useless but Tony was stubborn and he loved his omega but honestly getting through to him was becoming difficult.

When he could part from the omega he tucked Tony in before dressing for his trip. He wasn’t surprised to see Clint standing there when he left the bedroom. The archer was protective of Tony and Loki was quite thankful for that.

“I will be going to Asgard to enlist Heimdal’s help to search out all of Hydra’s forces.”

Clint nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re not going alone; take someone with you so at least Tony won’t worry.”

Loki walked with the archer wondering how he had become so close with this man he had once controlled.

“I shall see if Steve will enjoy a trip to Asgard. I’ve offered to take Bruce before but he feels Hulk will not appreciate the new scenery.”

Clint chuckled.

“Sounds about right. He knows you’re leaving this time?”

Loki stopped with a heavy sigh.

“I had to repay my debt last time. I realize it was wrong to leave without telling him. I shall not be making such a mistake again.”

Clint gently punched his arm with a smirk.

“Yeah alright, be careful. I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. Nat’s on babysitting duty and she knows how to convince him to behave. He’s been overworking himself since Herlief was born.”

Loki felt relief knowing the others had noticed.

“Thank you, it seems many of you are able to get through to him in a way I still can’t.”

Clint shrugged.

“Each of us just knows from experience. I think he just doesn’t want you worrying.”

Steve and Bucky joined them each carrying an overnight bag.

“We’re going to Asgard?”

Loki frowned wondering how they knew but one look at Clint told him the group was beginning to know him in a way no other had attempted to. He was becoming at least slightly predictable which he wasn’t sure was good or not.

“Yes, I believe you both will enjoy seeing Asgard.”

Bucky grinned.

“I’m all for seeing where space gods come from. I hear it’s shiny.”

Loki chuckled as they went to the balcony and Heimdal brought them to Asgard. Clint watched them disappear and returned to the nursery to find Natasha holding Herlief as he slept.

“He’s a beautiful baby.” She said softly as he entered the room.

“We could always adopt.”

Nat shook her head as a tear fell. A rare show of weakness from the Black Widow.

“I always wanted one of my own. Instead I have the ability to manipulate and kill.”

Clint knelt by her side but any sign of her tears was gone behind the blank mask.

“We can find a way Nat.”

Her eyes met his and he knew it was the end of the conversation again. He wanted children just as much but he would not push with her. They sat in silence until

Herlief cried demanding food. Natasha whispered to him in Russian as she carried him to feed him. Clint followed determined to keep his godson and lover safe. He glanced at Tony’s room before he was too far. He couldn’t help but think life was just going to become more interesting now that they would be alive for a good few thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating recently. I have been suffering with depression and will try to update as often as I can.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of more kids and a suprise

Tony was sitting in the living room with Herlief and Bucky when Clint rushed into the room out of breathe looking freaked out. Bucky rushed to his feet ready to help from whatever danger there might be when Clint blurted out, “Nat’s pregnant!”

Tony grinned while Bucky looked confused as to why Clint was freaking out.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Well seeing as Nat can kill people with her thighs I’d watch out for any kids she has.” Tony teased making Herlief giggle in response.

“She can’t have kids…the Red Room made sure of it. Tony what did you do?”

Tony looked offended at Clint accusing him.

“I’ll have you know I’m not responsible for this. Last I checked Loki was planning to see if there was anything that could help her.”

Speak of the devil Loki appeared teleporting into the room. He had returned from Asgard several weeks before with information on the location on what Hydra bases Heimdal could find. Currently Steve and Thor were discussing with Fury how to handle Hydra without giving them a chance to escape the moment they caught wind of the avengers coming after them.

“Hawk you seem distressed.”

“Nat is pregnant. What did you do?”

“Well your lover seemed to want a child and upon learning of her situation I found a spell to fix the issue. Is she displeased with me?”

Natasha came out looking half dead probably from morning sickness.

“When I have this kid I’m going to thank you and then I’m going to throw you through a window.”

Tony handed Herlief over to Loki as he stood.

“Come on Nat, let’s get you off your feet and I’ll give you a foot message. Clint you and Bucky are on craving runs. She asks for anything you get it for her, no second guessing unless you want a knife to the throat.”

Nat let herself be led away by Tony who understood how bad morning sickness was. Clint and Bucky looked at each other confused before turning to Loki.

“I may just kill you before she gets the chance.”

“You may try little hawk but I am certain she is thrilled to be with child.” Loki said smiling as he carried his son away.

When Steve and Thor returned Clint and Bucky were arguing over something.

“What’s going on?”

“My girlfriend has the weirdest food cravings.” Clint complained.

“Nat is the Black Widow, did you expect her to not have weird cravings? I’m just waiting for her to demand the blood of a virgin, I’d have to kill Stevie at that point.”

“Bucky!”

“What? You’re the one holding out until we get married.”

“Seriously?” Clint asked.

“No I’m pulling your leg, you think I wouldn’t hit that?” Bucky said with a laugh.

Steve was blushing while Thor questioned why Nat was having cravings.

“Your brother got my girlfriend knocked up!” Clint said waving his arms around.

“What? Loki slept with Natasha?” Steve asked shocked.

“No, he made it so she could have kids. The kid is mine by the way but now you’ve put the image of a half Nat and half Loki in my head and I’m going to have nightmares forever. That child would be an absolute terror.”

“Little hawk, such lovely compliments you give.” Loki said suddenly appearing in the room.

“It wasn’t a compliment, what does she want now?”

“She requires Cheetos and chocolate. She says if she doesn’t have them within the next thirty minutes she will ensure you can never have children again.”

Clint groaned as he left to go answer her request.

“So…Natasha’s pregnant?” Steve asked uncertain.

“Yeah, she and Tony are bonding over it. I keep telling Loki he should be worried.”

Thor went to congratulate her. Bucky and Loki exchanged a look and Bucky smiled when Thor returned with a knife embedded in his arm.

“The Lady Natasha was not happy with me congratulating her.”

“She probably was not pleased with your booming voice brother.” Loki said taking out his wallet to hand Bucky a fifty.

“What was your bet?”

“That she would end up stabbing one of the two resident gods first. Want to go out and get ice cream? My treat.” Bucky was smiling so brightly it could light up the entire world.

“What about Hydra?”

“Hydra can wait until after our date unless you’re refusing me because ice cream isn’t a date.”

“A date? I didn’t realize. Let’s go.” Steve said eagerly dragging Bucky away.

Alone with Thor Loki offered his brother a small smile.

“I have need of a favor brother.”

Thor brightened.

“Anything brother.”

Loki had a plan but he required the aid of his brother. Tony wouldn’t suspect anything coming from Thor. He told the older god his plan and Thor was beaming.

 

~

 

Tony found Herlief with Thor as the blonde god fed him. Thor was good with kids and the thunder god seemed to glow when caring for his nephew.

“Thanks Thor, I swear Herlief likes you better than me.”

“It is no trouble my friend. I have always liked children though I fear my Lady Jane may not wish for them. I had mentioned your child and how I long for one of my own. She had seemed…uneasy with the idea.”

“Sorry to hear that big guy.”

“My friend, will you be having more children soon? My greatest memories of my childhood were with my brother. I believe Herlief would love a sibling. I know you and Loki would not make the same mistake as our father with giving favoritism to one child over the other.”

Tony watched Herlief before he sighed.

“I already want another kid. I grew up an only child and I always felt lonely. I just…don’t want Loki to think I’m giving up being iron man. I wanted to spend my next heat with him but I didn’t want him to think I was going to play family forever and never go back to being an avenger.”

“I do not doubt Loki will always see you as a warrior. Should you decide to spend your next heat together I shall watch over and protect Herlief. None shall get through the mighty Thor.”

Tony chuckled.

“I believe you big guy.”

When Herlief was fed and drifting off to sleep Tony smiled.

“Loki made you bring up more kids didn’t he?”

Thor tried to play innocent but Tony wasn’t a fool.

“He did indeed, he wishes to have many children. He has always liked them though he was not…he was not desirable among the Aesir.”

“Well I like him and now he’s mine so they can suck it.”

Thor laughed loudly and oddly enough it didn’t wake Herlief. Tony thought his son could sleep through the apocalypse. He decided not to worry about it as he kissed his son on the head before deciding if Loki was already ok with it they could try for another kid during his next heat. He trusted Thor to watch over Herlief.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of the avengers after they'd started their families and Thor becomes king of Asgard

Tony jumped over the couch to catch his youngest child that was glowing like he always did before he teleported. The sign had given him away as he glowed the blue of his magic but Tony just missed him as he hit the floor.

“Damn it.” He cursed rubbing his knee.

“Did Loptr teleport away?” Clint asked as he entered the common floor with his twins walking behind him snickering like the little bastards they were.

“I swear he always does this when we get the family together.” Tony said annoyed that he hadn’t trusted the little trickster to Loki.

Abigail snickered making Tony glare at the seven year old girl that looked just like Clint and shared his love of the vents.

“Don’t laugh at your uncle Tony, if I can’t get Loptr ready that means I get to pick on you.”

She shut up but her brother Edward was laughing at her now. He looked like a cross between Clint and Natasha with Clint’s face and Nat’s red hair. Abigail kicked him when Tony turned away.

“Help me get the little bastard. I swear, he’s only ten and he already knows how to outsmart me, that’s a terrible sign.”

“Outsmart you but not me.” Widow said carrying the little trickster under her arm that she wore the anti-magic bracelet Loki had gifted her when babysitting a bunch of mages became an issue.

Close behind Natasha was her and Clint’s eldest child Nathaniel. He looked like a mini Clint but he was as stealthy as Nat. it was almost frightening especially since his favorite pastime was frightening everyone in the tower by suddenly popping up everywhere.

“Nat you are a life saver and I swear if you can keep him behaved while the others are here I will pay for a vacation for you and Clint.”

Nat smiled knowing she would get that vacation. She dropped Loptr at the dining table and leveled her best Widow gaze at him.

“You act up and no one will find your body.” She threatened in Russian but Tony understood her just fine.

Loptr looked like the perfect miniature version of Loki’s Asgardian form. He only changed to his Jotun form in extreme temperatures and he shared his father’s love of mischief.

“Mother, are they here yet?” Herlief asked as he rushed into the room with his sister Natalie close behind. She was a year younger than Nathaniel and named after her godmother Natasha.

“Not yet, your father promised to bring them as soon as he could. Poke your sister for me.”

Herlief nudged Natalie who was distracted by the book she was reading. She looked up feeling the bruising hit to her ribs and removed the headphones from her ears that blocked out all sound.

“The others will be here soon, please try to be social this time.”

She returned the headphones to block out the sound as she continued towards the table with her newest spell book borrowed from Asgard’s library.

Natalie didn’t like people outside their group. She didn’t mind spending time with the avengers or their kids because they were always around. However that meant she wasn’t too fond of her grandparents.  She was very talented with magic and hers had already surpassed the mages of both Asgard and Jotunhiem when she was ten but she was still a little weaker than Loki but she was only fourteen so Loki suspected she'd surpass him to one day. She was learning still and she rarely went a day without practicing her magic.

Herlief wasn’t as interested in magic as Natalie but he liked seeing how much he could combine his magic with technology. He shared Tony’s love of machines and while Tony wasn’t going to just one day hand his company over to Herlief because he was the oldest, neither Natalie nor Loptr seemed to have any interest in running the company.

Natalie tapped her younger brother on the head as his only warning to behave. He listened to her more than Herlief and more than he did to Tony. When she sat down Loptr climbed onto her lap to read her spell book even though he wasn’t at a level yet that he could perform the same spells.

“I swear, they should listen to me but only Herlief does.” Tony said with a heavy sigh.

A pat on his shoulder made him look up to see Bucky.

“Someday they’ll listen, that day just isn’t now.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at Bucky who moved to the table with his daughter on his shoulders. During one of his and Steve’s trips to the nine realms with Thor they had found an orphaned dark elf. While Steve had considered seeking out any of the elf’s family Thor had explained the dark elves only left a baby if they were considered cursed. Bucky hadn’t given Steve much choice in taking in the little girl. Of course elves were just superstitious and Galadriel wasn’t actually cursed except that she was named after a Lord of the Rings character.

“Hey Nat, where’s Bruce?”

To answer that Bruce stumbled onto the floor with his hair a dark green and his tired eyes locked onto Loptr.

“Brucie bear, this is not how you prepare for the family getting together.” Tony teased.

“He’s lucky I don’t Hulk out. Get my hair turned back you little munchkin.”

Loptr just smiled like the little trickster he was before he snapped his fingers turning Bruce’s hair back to normal. Bruce nodded before he sat down. Tony ran a hand through his hair wondering what other chaos was going to happen while they waited for their guests to arrive. Apparently a lot of chaos as Fury arrived with Rhodey. Tony burst out laughing seeing Fury wearing matching green make up and nail polish. Rhodey was attempting to not laugh but honestly Fury looked good with the green.

“This has Loki written all over it.”

There was a faint curl of Natalie’s lips as she waved her hand removing the green. Fury wasn’t easily fooled so he honestly looked shocked. Natalie didn’t express herself often so the slight curl of her lips was as far as she went showing her amusement. Her younger brother was laughing until Rhodey pinched his cheeks.

“Stop it Uncle Rhodey, I am a god so you should show me respect.” Loptr pouted.

“You are a child and throwing a fit because you don’t like family reunions.”

Rhodey sat down next to Bucky and waved to Galadriel who gave a small wave but said nothing. Steve joined them next looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Something wrong cap?”

Steve looked at Tony before he sighed and lifted his shirt to show his back where there were scratch marks.

“Something scratched me up last night but I’m pretty sure no one in this tower owns a pet.” He was saying it his eyes locked on Loptr.

“Don’t look at me; Herlief’s the one who picked up a stray.”

The eldest of the Stark children glared at his brother.

“You promised to keep it a secret.”

Tony glared at his kids who were a tiny band of evil little tricksters.

“What did you pick up and why didn’t you tell me?”

Herlief sighed.

“I picked up a baby tiger.”

Steve’s eyes widened.

“Where do you just find a stray tiger?”

Herlief shrugged which made both Bucky and Natasha stare at him with that gaze that said ‘we’re both trained assassins so don’t fuck with us’ it was quite effective.

“I might have teleported out of the country just to see if I could and I might have just happened to pick up the baby tiger before it was killed.”

Tony sighed because Herlief had a terrible soft spot for animals.

“Alright but tigers are on the endangered species list, you can’t just keep it here.”

Herlief’s eyes lit up as he jumped up.

“I could take it to Asgard and keep it with the dragon I picked up. They’d be great friends.”

“You just want more excuses to go to Asgard.” Tony said knowing exactly why he wanted to go.

Herlief was an omega but without his fated mate he hadn’t presented as one. That was until their last trip to Asgard a few months before and it turned out Heimdal was his soul mate. Tony refused to let Herleif go back to Asgard until he was eighteen because that shit wasn’t happening. He hadn’t given Loki a choice in that decision. The alpha had already been in agreement so it was fine. Tony was just thankful that Loki had managed to find a spell strong enough to stop Herlief’s and Heimdal’s pull to each other until he was of age.

The bi-frost signaled their guests’ arrival. Thor pushed the doors open cheering loudly his greeting. With him was his wife Pepper, their daughter Arwen, Odin, Frigga, and Loki. After Jane had decided she didn’t want children she and Thor had ended their relationship and oddly enough the thunder god and Pepper got along great. They had started dating and the only complaint Tony had was when Thor became king he’d taken his CEO with him as his queen.

“Finally you’re here; our children have been acting up again.” Tony said greeting his alpha with a kiss.

“Oh? Surely not our little tricksters.”

Loptr jumped up and hugged his father. He was already bragging about his pranks while Herlief rushed to Thor knowing he was the one who brought Heimdal’s gifts for him. While Tony had refused them to have any relationship until he was older Loki had convinced him to allow the two to exchange gifts and letters. Herlief of course greeted his grandparents but almost right away rushed off to open his gift alone.

“That boy is very odd.” Odin said shaking his head.

“He is just like Anthony.” Frigga said before greeting the omega.

“Hey mama bear.” Tony greeted making Loki smile.

Frigga and Odin had both earned nicknames from Tony. While Frigga’s was cuter Tony had deemed Odin the Alldaddy. Not so different from his official title but Odin actually smiled when he was called the Alldaddy.

“Let’s eat, I ordered from a super fancy restaurant just for you guys.”

They sat down and began their meal leaving Herlief to join them later. Fury always sat close to Odin to discussing some business or another. This time it seemed he was attempting to try a trial period for healers to be in Midgard. Odin was considering the request and Frigga was encouraging him to agree because then she could stay on Midgard with her grandchildren. While Odin was no longer king Thor still struggled with certain aspects that Odin once did with ease so relations between Midgard and Asgard were covered by Odin. It was the only part of his old position as king he still took care of though he made Thor listen and learn because Odin swore he wasn’t going to continue to do it forever.

Tony was pressed against Loki’s side while the god and Thor were talking about planning a hunting trip in Vanaheim. Clint was eagerly getting in the middle of that conversation and when Herlief returned he to shared interest as he had been taught Clint’s skills with a bow.

“Has Natalie been studying all day?” Loki finally asked seeing his daughter still reading her book without looking up once during the meal.

“Pretty much, I can’t get her to part from the book.”

Loki used his magic to make a message appear above the book. Natalie looked up and told him she’d just finished the latest spell she was reading before she’d join their conversation. Loki pulled the book away from Natalie who looked up with a

glare. Loki gave a low growl as the alpha red of his eyes showed. Natalie gave in but didn’t take off her headphones and decided to focus her conversation with Pepper.

“She really isn’t that social.”

Loki sighed.

“I know but Thor has mentioned wanting her as part of his council when she comes of age, if she accepts she’ll need to be ready to handle other people.”

Natalie didn’t hear them speaking about her which was fine because Thor wanted to be the one to bring up the topic. Herlief grinned when he heard but the omega knew how to keep a secret.

Loptr was trying to get his father’s attention as he tugged on his sleeve. Loki looked at his son who was eagerly hoping to have the family together without hiding. Loki still disliked showing his Jotun form but for his children he showed it. He picked up his youngest as he allowed the glamour fall away. His own cold skin allowed the child to change bringing a smile to his face.

“Hey we should do a family picture like this.”

Loki froze as he looked to his mate whose gaze told him it was completely up to him. Loki looked at the group who were eagerly hoping he’d agree. Loki sighed but nodded. JARVIS made certain they would have enough pictures for all their guests. Tony smiled as he kissed his mate.

“Thank you Lo.”

Loki smiled as they continued to enjoy their family meal. It wasn’t often they could all be together and Loki always looked forward to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not to proud of how this story has come to an end but it has a happy ending and this story went further than it was originally going to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I mostly do Supernatural fanfics but wanted to try my hand at The Avengers as i am in love with Tony/Loki and feel like there should be more of it. Please feel free to let me know how i did on this :)


End file.
